Royal : Obligé
by KoreanChocolate
Summary: Nous sommes en 1500. L'Amérique contient elle aussi de la royauté. Thomas, cadet de sa famille, a bientôt seize ans et n'est toujours pas marié. Son problème : sa bisexualité, et son amour pour Newton Elton, cousin de la Reine d'Angleterre. L'arrivée du Roi et de la Princesse d'Espagne bouleversera la vie de Thomas. Qui choisira-t-il entre le beau soldat et la Princesse d'Espagne ?
1. Partie I

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur mon histoire (ma première sur ce fandom), ça me fait très plaisir ! :) Bienvenue sur _Royal : Obligé_ ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à placer le contexte de l'histoire, même si vous l'avez sûrement déjà lu dans le résumé :**

 **Nous sommes en 1500, et l'Amérique contient elle aussi de la royauté. De nombreux héritiers des différents trônes dans le monde se sont réfugiés chez la famille Bowers d'Amérique. Thomas, cadet de sa famille, a bientôt seize ans et n'est toujours pas marié. Il a toujours refusé les fiancées que ses proches lui présentaient. Son problème : sa bisexualité, et son amour pour Newton Elton, cousin de la Reine d'Angleterre. Mais l'avenir des deux amants maudits sera compromis par l'arrivée du Roi et de la Princesse d'Espagne. Qui Thomas choisira-t-il entre le beau soldat aux senteurs de forêt et la Princesse d'Espagne si différente de ses autres prétendantes ?**

 **Je ne vais pas dire trop de choses, pour que l'histoire puisse commencer assez rapidement. Sachez seulement que j'ai essayé de ne pas trop changer les caractères des personnages, que je posterai au moins une fois par semaine (sauf pendant les vacances ou si j'ai beaucoup trop de travail) et qu'il n'y aura pas de longueur particulière pour les chapitres. Ce sont simplement des textes (parfois des flash-backs ou des ellipses), qui permettent de raconter une histoire. Si un texte est trop court, j'essaierai d'en poster deux d'un coup, mais je ne promets rien.**

 **Pour le disclaimer, les personnages appartiennent à _James Dashner_ , et le contexte est inspiré de la série _Reign_ ! Je mets le rating T, même si ça risque de virer en M pour scènes de violence, et il y aura surtout du Newtmas dans cette histoire, bien que ce ne soit pas le couple principal.**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Chandelier - Vitamin String Quartet**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Thomas tourna les yeux vers ses amis. Minho, héritier du trône de Corée du Sud, était rouge et avait les yeux écarquillés. Newt, protecteur de la Princesse Teresa et futur soldat de la garde Royale avait les sourcils froncés et le nez collé contre la cloison en bois de la fenêtre. Alby, Prince d'Afrique, s'était éloigné et se contentait de les fixer, comme le Conseiller Janson lorsqu'ils avaient fait une bêtise. Thomas, Prince d'Amérique, leva les yeux au ciel et les reposa sur les jeunes mariés, qui ne s'étaient pas aperçus de leur présence. De toute façon, qui faisait attention à des enfants de dix ans cachés derrière la cloison d'une fenêtre ? La nouvelle Reine Sonya Elton d'Angleterre venait d'épouser le Roi Aris Bowers d'Amérique. Le frère de Thomas, en somme. La Reine d'Angleterre devait appartenir au Roi, et à lui seul, c'est pourquoi elle était vierge depuis le jour de sa naissance. Newt, cousin de la Reine, ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de ce spectacle à la fois envoûtant et répugnant. Minho semblait hypnotisé par les deux corps qui s'emboîtaient et aux gémissements de la femme. Thomas, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle s'était mariée beaucoup trop tard, comme l'avait souvent murmuré la Princesse Teresa. Quinze ans avant d'être prise par son mari, n'était-ce pas un peu tard ?

« On s'en va ? », demanda Alby en tapant du pied. Tout ça le gênait. Il tira sur la manche de Thomas, le chef de leur petite bande, et couina qu'ils devraient retourner voir Gally. Ce fut Minho qui poussa Alby, trop impressionné par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Newt décolla son nez de la cloison en rougissant, et rejoint rapidement Alby, qui avait commencé à partir. Thomas, qui ne voulait pas rester seul avec Minho, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange, courut les rejoindre. Le retardataire les rattrapa aussi en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Les enfants montèrent tous vers les appartements du Prince Gally d'Irlande, fiancé à la Princesse Teresa de France. Thomas était jaloux de lui.

Ce fut Newt qui frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Gally, qui fronçait les sourcils et croisait les bras. « Où étiez-vous !? », s'exclama-t-il. Alby résuma en entrant dans les appartements de son ami, qui soupirait. Ils entrèrent tous et s'assirent sur le canapé et les fauteuils. Teresa apparut quelques secondes plus tard, son chien sur les talons. Newt se leva et lui laissa sa place, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Minho. Ce dernier le taquina, et malheureusement pour eux, Newt rappela une nouvelle fois son rôle : « Je dois veiller sur la Princesse Teresa à cause de vous et de vos farces stupides ! De plus, elle sera bientôt une femme, et elle est fiancée à Gally. » Thomas râla en ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait le blond et se leva pour faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

« On pourrait aller balader Stefan ? », proposa Teresa en caressant son chien. Gally acquiesça, les autres râlèrent. Ils faisaient ça tous les soirs. « On pourrait faire d'autres farces au personnel ? », proposa Thomas. Personne ne le contredit, mais ça se voyait qu'ils étaient contre. Il soupira et joua distraitement avec sa bague. « On pourrait tout simplement aller dormir ? », dit Alby en bâillant. Minho le poussa à l'aide de son coude en lui disant qu'il n'était pas drôle. « On va dans la forêt ? », demanda l'asiatique avec un grand sourire. Les autres lâchèrent des cris d'horreur en secouant vivement la tête. Ils avaient interdiction d'aller dans la forêt, c'était bien trop dangereux ! « Faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais moi je vais danser. », murmura Newt en se levant. Teresa se leva à son tour et s'accrocha au bras de Gally en sautillant, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs. Danser, c'était parfait ! Les adultes étaient dans la salle de bal et ne voudraient sûrement pas d'eux, mais ils seraient obligés d'accepter leur présence. Alby rejoignit Newt en ébouriffant ses cheveux, et Minho ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise en disant qu'il « aurait lui aussi des favorites, ce soir ». Thomas remit sa bague et trottina vers eux en souriant.

Gally ferma la porte de ses appartements et le petit groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la salle de bal. Ils descendirent les escaliers sans bruit et poussèrent l'immense porte en bois sculpté avec difficulté. Les invités, le Conseiller Janson et la Reine Ava Bowers d'Amérique se tournèrent vers eux. Des murmures se firent entendre, des gloussements en voyant la démarche conquérante de Minho et des exclamations d'admiration devant la Princesse Teresa et son fiancé le Prince Galileo O'Leary d'Irlande. Alby salua quelques invités en baissant légèrement la tête, pendant que Thomas s'avançait vers la Reine, Newt sur les talons. Ce dernier fit de plus grands pas en voyant l'allure à laquelle allait le Prince d'Amérique. « Majesté, commença Thomas, nous savons qu'il est tard et que nos jeunes mariés se sont déjà retirés, mais mes amis et moi souhaitons prendre part à la fête. » La Reine eut un sourire doux et acquiesça silencieusement, avant de faire signe à l'orchestre de reprendre. Les violons et violoncelles remplirent la salle d'une musique douce et rythmée.

Le Conseiller Janson vint voir les enfants, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas rapetissé ? Ou alors, Thomas avait grandi ? « Les enfants… », commença-t-il. « Nous sommes tous, ou presque, des héritiers des différents trônes dans le monde, alors ne nous appelez plus comme cela, Janson. », l'interrompit Teresa. Janson prit sur lui et reprit : « Oui, Princesse, veuillez m'excuser. Demoiselle, damoiseaux, Newton, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner dans vos appartements ? » Newt eut un reniflement dédaigneux, et s'avança pour dire d'une voix ferme : « Non, Conseiller, nous préférons nous mêler parmi vous. De plus, en tant que gentlemans, il est de notre devoir d'accompagner une dame où elle le désire… une dame, telle que la Princesse Teresa. Allez-vous contredire les envies de la Princesse, Conseiller ? » Janson déglutit et secoua la tête, avant de se courber et de repartir près de la Reine. Teresa embrassa la joue de Newt pour le remercier et tira Gally par le bras pour aller danser. Minho se tourna vers Alby et lui demanda s'il lui ferait l'honneur de danser avec lui. Alby accepta en rigolant, avec comme seule condition de guider Minho dans la danse, et non l'inverse. L'asiatique accepta, ce qui fut une surprise pour tout le monde.

« Tu veux danser ? », demanda Thomas à Newt. L'anglais regarda son ami et baissa la tête en se tortillant. « Nous avons beau être tous les deux attirés par les dames comme Teresa, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de… » Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et tira un coup sec sur ses cheveux. Newt gémit en se tenant le crâne. « Regardes Minho et Alby ! Crois-tu qu'ils se posent des questions ? Non ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui te fait peur, mais plutôt de danser avec moi. Car je suis moi, et tu es toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis peut-être Prince d'Amérique, Newt, et toi protecteur de Teresa et futur soldat, mais tu restes mon ami ! Alors, fais-moi l'honneur de m'accorder ton bras. » Newt rigola en tendant son bras à Thomas, qui l'attrapa en souriant. Il le tira vers lui, Newt se cogna contre son torse et ils commencèrent à danser. « Newt ? » « Oui, Tommy ? » Thomas sourit en collant sa bouche contre l'oreille de son ami. Celui-ci rougit. « Si tu veux guider, fais-le. Je t'y autorise. »

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce petit texte ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part peut-être vous encourager à poster une review ? Comme ça, je pourrais avoir votre avis et connaître les défauts et qualités de cette histoire. ^^ Je pense poster la suite demain, ou mercredi, tout dépendra des reviews ! ;) J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bisous !**


	2. Partie II

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ? :) Je tenais à vous remercier pour les favoris, les follows et bien sûr les reviews ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que mon histoire intéressait, et j'ai d'ailleurs décidé de poster la suite aujourd'hui ! Mais avant, je réponds aux anonymes :**

 **PotatoKiwi : Déjà, J'ADORE ton pseudo ! xD Ensuite, merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait vraiment plaisir ! ** Je pense que Newt et Tommy ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais oui, ils le savent au fond d'eux, parce que NEWTMAS FOREVER LIFE. Pardon. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Comme d'habitude, le disclaimer : tout est à James Dashner, le contexte provient de Reign... bref, la vie est nulle. ;-; Le rating est toujours en T, et l'histoire se déroule cinq ans après la première partie ! Il y aura surtout du Newtmas dans cette histoire, mais ce n'est pas le couple principal (pensons à Gally et Teresa... hm) !**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Alpines - Empire**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Le Roi Jorge Lucio d'Espagne et sa nièce, la Princesse Brenda ! » La Reine Ava acquiesça en s'asseyant sur son trône. Le Roi Aris et la Reine Sonya étaient eux aussi assis. Thomas les rejoint, légèrement décoiffé. Ses joues étaient rouges et il tentait de remettre sa chemise en place. Il s'assit à côté de son frère. « Où étais-tu ? », demanda celui-ci, les dents serrées. « Dans mes appartements. Pourquoi ? », demanda Thomas en souriant. « Recoiffes-toi et arrêtes donc de rougir, on dirait que tu as passé la nuit à baiser une vierge. » Thomas se recoiffa rapidement et frotta ses joues pour cesser de rougir. Gally et Teresa entrèrent également en se mettant à côté de leur ami, Newt derrière la Princesse aux cheveux noirs. Il tentait lui aussi de se recoiffer. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Thomas offrit un grand sourire à Newt, qui se contenta de détourner le regard en se penchant vers l'oreille de Teresa pour lui murmurer quelques paroles. Cette dernière hocha calmement la tête et informa son fiancé de l'arrivée du Roi et de la Princesse d'Espagne.

« Suis-je vraiment obligé de participer à cette stupide rencontre ? », grinça Thomas à son frère. Aris fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de se pencher vers lui. « Quelle question idiote ! bien sûr que oui, tu as même le devoir d'y participer ! » « Chuck, lui, y a échappé. », grommela Thomas en jouant avec sa bague. Il fit un rapide clin d'œil à Newt, qui rougit vivement. Un sourire taquin naquît sur son visage. « Thomas, tu sais aussi bien que nous que Chuck est encore trop jeune, et déjà fiancé à la Princesse d'Afrique, Harriet Obama. Tandis que toi… » « Je suis un jeune homme libre, qui aime papillonner et butiner plusieurs fleurs complètement différentes ? » Son frère aîné acquiesça, et Thomas laissa échapper un soupir moqueur. Il se prit une tape derrière la tête. « Ta couronne. J'espère pour ta tête que tu ne l'as pas oublié dans tes appartements. » « C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi. », railla Thomas. Il posa sa couronne sur sa tête. Le Roi d'Espagne fit son entrée à cet instant. C'était un homme d'environ vingt-et-un ans, avec un sourire carnassier et un teint basané.

« Ava, mon amie ! », s'élança le Roi en ouvrant les bras d'une manière très théâtrale. Thomas arqua un sourcil avec un sourire en coin. Il l'aimait déjà. Derrière-lui se trouvait quelques soldats de la garde Royale et une jeune fille qui devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans, comme Thomas. Elle avait des cheveux longs et châtains, ainsi qu'une robe légère et rouge. La Princesse d'Espagne ? Ava sourit en voyant le Roi et pencha légèrement la tête pour le saluer. « Jorge, très cher, comment allez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Bien, et vous ? Oh ! serait-ce votre famille ? » Le Roi Jorge s'approcha un peu plus pour détailler Gally, Teresa, Newt, Thomas, Aris et Sonya. La Reine d'Angleterre rougit de plaisir : c'était un honneur de faire partie de la famille des Bowers. « N'êtes-vous pas la ravissante Reine d'Angleterre ? », questionna-t-il en se courbant. Sonya acquiesça en esquissant un geste pour faire une révérence assise. Jorge l'interrompit : « Surtout pas, Majesté ! Vous ne devez en aucun cas faire une révérence pour un simple mortel comme moi ! » Thomas retint un rire en se penchant vers Gally, qui tendit l'oreille. Il lui murmura qu'il aimait déjà le Roi, et se remit correctement en place, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « … présente mes deux fils, Aris et Thomas. Leur frère Chuck n'a pas été convié. Je vous présente également le Prince Galileo O'Leary d'Irlande, sa fiancée, la Princesse Teresa Chevalier de France et son garde personnel, Newton Elton. », dit calmement la Reine Ava. Le Roi les salua tous, ils en firent de même et la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains s'avança. Elle fit une révérence et sourit doucement. Ses dents étaient blanches.

« Je suis ravi de vous présenter ma nièce, la Princesse Brenda, commença Jorge. Si nous sommes venus, c'est pour une raison bien précise, et non pas pour une simple visite de courtoisie. J'en suis désolé, Majesté. », s'excusa-t-il. Newt s'approcha de Thomas après avoir murmuré d'autres paroles à l'oreille de Teresa et lui fit signe de se pencher. Il colla sa bouche contre son oreille et chuchota : « L'Espagne est en guerre contre le Portugal, à cause d'une ridicule affaire de moutons, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils n'ont pas assez de soldats, et il faudrait que la Princesse se trouve un mari pour que le pays puisse être sauvé. Le mari, c'est vous, Majesté. » Il se recula et reprit sa place derrière Teresa. Thomas fronça les sourcils et écouta la conversation. « Comme vous le savez sans doute, l'Espagne est en guerre avec le Portugal, et je manque de soldats pour protéger mon pays, expliqua Jorge. C'est pourquoi je pensais qu'une alliance serait possible. » « Nous comprenons tout à fait. À quelle genre d'alliance pensez-vous ? », demanda la Reine. « Je pensais marier ma nièce à l'un de vos fils. »

Teresa et Gally tournèrent la tête vers Thomas. Aris fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère, et Sonya fixait la Princesse Brenda. Newt avait baissé la tête. La Reine haussa les sourcils en regardant le Roi d'Espagne, puis dit : « Nous pouvons toujours essayer. » Thomas écarquilla les yeux en regardant sa mère, puis ouvrit la bouche pour s'opposer à cette décision. Aris le coupa en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule. « Majesté, Mère, commença l'aîné, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour penser au mariage ? Thomas a sûrement besoin de temps pour connaître la Princesse Brenda… » « Aris, Thomas aura bientôt seize ans, il ne faut pas traîner, surtout lorsque nous pouvons aider un pays allié. » « Mais Mère, je ne veux pas me marier ! », s'exclama Thomas en se levant. « Nous en parlerons plus tard, Thomas. Jorge, souhaitez-vous des appartements pour passer la nuit ? Combien de temps restez-vous ? » Jorge se tourna vers la Reine avec son habituel sourire carnassier, et passa un bras protecteur autour de Brenda, qui continuait de regarder Thomas avec son petit sourire. « Je pense que ces deux jeunes gens devraient d'abord apprendre à se connaître. Une semaine serait idéale. Êtes-vous contre, Majesté ? » « Du tout. Je vais demander aux servantes de vous aider à monter vos bagages. » Jorge fit une courbette, Brenda une révérence et ils se retirèrent. Gally et Teresa dirent à Thomas de les rejoindre à la lisière de la forêt, Aris et Sonya partirent dans leurs appartements et la Reine resta là, à fixer Thomas. Ce dernier soupira et s'affala sur son siège, se massant le front. « Mère, je ne veux pas me marier, encore moins avec une inconnue ! », gémit-il. Ava posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et embrassa tendrement son front. « Thomas… tu ne vivra pas éternellement, et tu dois te trouver une épouse afin d'avoir une descendance. C'est ce que nous t'enseignons depuis l'enfance, ne l'as-tu pas retenu ? » « Si, Mère…, murmura Thomas en baissant la tête. Seulement, je pensais me fiancer à Teresa, à l'époque. Et quand elle a été promise à Gally, je n'ai pu m'empêcher… de penser que je resterai seul. » Il soupira. Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux et lui sourit. « Thomas, tu es un garçon beau, fort et intelligent. Si intelligent que tu peux comprendre pourquoi je souhaite te marier à la Princesse Brenda, pourquoi cette alliance est si importante. Fais au moins l'effort de la connaître. Après, je suis sûr que tu l'appréciera. Et peut-être même que tu l'aimera. » Alors qu'elle essayait de caresser la joue de son fils, ce dernier la retira vivement. La Reine partit, triste et vexée. Thomas se leva avec un soupir et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau texte, qui paraît vraiment court sur le site... J'aurais une question à vous poser : souhaitez-vous un résumé à chaque nouvelle partie, ou seulement pour les moments importants ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews ! Et souhaitez-vous également que je pose des questions sur le chapitre, si vous ne savez pas quoi dire ? Je posterai la suite mercredi ou le weekend prochain, là encore, tout dépendra des reviews ! ;) J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bisous !**


	3. Partie III

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Bienvenue sur la troisième partie de _Royal : Obligé_ ! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous prévenir : je posterai deux parties en même temps, car les textes sont plutôt courts. Donc, samedi, il y aura la partie cinq, et non la quatre ! :) J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. :D Ensuite, je tenais une nouvelle fois à vous remercier pour les reviews ! Je réponds donc aux anonymes :**

 **Blackghost : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! En passant, j'adore ton pseudo. ****

 **Comme d'habitude, le disclaimer : tout est à James Dashner, le contexte provient de Reign, la vie est triste, la la la ! Le rating reste en T, il y aura surtout du Newtmas (mais n'oublions pas Gally et Teresa ! ;) ), PAR CONTRE, Brenda vient bientôt mettre son grain de sel !**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Kodaline - Love Like This**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme toujours, il y avait un garde devant la porte de ses appartements. Thomas s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, mais se tourna d'abord vers le garde. « Partez. », ordonna-t-il. Le garde ne bougea pas. « MAINTENANT ! », hurla Thomas. Le garde partit précipitamment. Thomas ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et entra. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Newt était là. Le blond le fixait, les bras croisés. Le Prince sourit en s'approchant. « Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il. Newt secoua la tête et murmura : « Vous et moi devons parler. » Les sourcils de Thomas se froncèrent. Parler avec Newt n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Teresa et Gally attendraient. Le soldat regardait ailleurs et préférait fixer Deedee, la chatte rousse aux grands yeux verts du Prince plutôt que son interlocuteur. Thomas alla caresser Deedee en espérant attirer l'attention de son ami. « Je t'ai déjà dis de me tutoyer… », murmura Thomas en souriant doucement. « Je me dois de vous respecter. Vous êtes le Prince. », couina Newt. Thomas soupira en se redressant, Deedee dans les bras. La chatte légèrement enrobée essaya de partir, jusqu'à recevoir une tape sur le museau. Elle miaula et son maître lui gratta l'oreille. « Mais nous sommes amis. », répondit Thomas. Newt retint une exclamation d'exaspération en crispant ses doigts, faisant rapidement les cent pas dans la pièce. « N'utilisez pas le pronom « nous » ! No… vous et moi ne sommes rien ensemble. » « Bien sûr que si. _Nous_ sommes tout. »

Thomas s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Newt, qui s'était arrêté. Il passa son index sur sa joue et le regarda fermer les yeux et pousser un soupir. Deedee quitta ses bras en miaulant. Thomas bougea les mèches blondes du soldat et colla sa bouche contre son oreille. « De quoi devons-nous parler ? », susurra-t-il avec un sourire. Newt frissonna et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. Il se reprit et racla sa gorge, avant de dire : « No… vous et moi devons parler de votre mariage avec la Princesse Brenda d'Espagne. » Thomas perdit son sourire et plaqua Newt contre le mur le plus proche. Celui-ci sursauta en rouvrant les yeux, posant ses mains contre le torse du Prince. Sa frange blonde lui retombait devant les yeux. « Newt, nous en avons déjà parlé… non ? Non, le Roi et sa nièce viennent d'arriver… mais tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour me marier avec une inconnue. » Newt rougit et essaya de pousser sa frange avec un mouvement de tête, sans succès. Il soupira et pencha la tête en arrière. « Vous… vous n'avez pas le droit, mon Prince… » « Je suis ton Prince ? », l'interrompit Thomas avec un grand sourire. « Oh, Tommy, tais-toi ! s'exclama Newt, les sourcils froncés. Toi et moi, c'est impossible. Nous sommes deux hommes. C'est contre nature. » « Tu as dis « nous ». », fit remarquer Thomas. « Tu ne comprends rien… », soupira Newt.

Le soldat poussa son ami en soupirant, et se dirigea vers Deedee. Il passa ses doigts dans les poils roux de l'animal et s'assit sur le sol. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. « Te souviens-tu au moins de notre premier baiser ? », demanda doucement Newt. Il releva ses magnifiques yeux noisette vers Thomas, qui n'était qu'à un ou deux mètres de lui. Le Prince hocha lentement la tête, s'asseyant à son tour. « Quand était-ce, alors ? » « Lorsque nous étions enfants. Vers nos onze ans. Nous voulions faire comme les adultes. Toi, te souviens-tu ? », fit Thomas. Newt hocha calmement la tête, alors que Deedee montait sur ses genoux. La chatte l'avait toujours apprécié. « Et notre véritable baiser ? », interrogea Thomas. « Il y a deux ans. J'étais parti dans la forêt pour retrouver Stefan. Tu m'avais suivi. Il pleuvait beaucoup, ce jour-là. Je hurlais à Stefan de revenir et d'être un bon chien. Au bout d'un moment, je t'ai vu, nous avons parlé, et… » « … et je t'ai embrassé. », finit Thomas. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leurs visages se rapprochaient. Mais, alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Deedee miaula. Newt sourit et baissa le nez vers l'animal, qu'il caressa tendrement. Thomas, lui, grogna et attrapa le menton du blond entre ses doigts pour lui relever la tête. Newt perdit son sourire en croisant les pupilles dilatées de Thomas. « Tommy, tu sais ce qu'on risque… », commença-t-il. « Je suis prêt à connaître l'Enfer pour toi. », le coupa le Prince d'une voix rauque. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Deedee miaula une nouvelle fois, et partit s'allonger sur son coussin.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce touuut petit texte ! Le suivant arrive de suite ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D On se retrouve pour la partie quatre !**


	4. Partie IV

**Bonjour, bonsoir, et nous nous retrouvons pour la suite de l'histoire ! Si vous avez posté une review au précédent chapitre, je ne pourrais pas y répondre (en tout cas, je ne pourrais pas répondre aux anonymes), car je poste les parties III et IV au même moment ! Du coup, je vais faire vite.**

 **Tout appartient à James Dashner, le contexte est de Reign, le rating est en T et il y aura surtout du Newtmas !**

 **Musique d'ambiance : One Two - Bitter and Sick**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deedee s'étirait, alors que Thomas et Newt s'embrassaient. Le baiser n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais ça avait suffit à rendre le visage du soldat aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il fronça les sourcils et murmura : « Tu m'as embrassé. » Thomas retrouva son sourire taquin. « Non, _tu_ m'as embrassé. », lui rétorqua-t-il. Newt se leva et eut un soupir moqueur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et entortilla une mèche autour de son index. « Je n'ai pas le droit de te contredire, mon Prince… me trompe-je ? » Thomas hocha la tête en se levant. Il se mit face à Newt et nicha son nez dans ses longs cheveux, aussi blonds que le blé, aussi dorés que la couronne de la Reine d'Angleterre. Il huma son odeur. Le soldat sentait la forêt. « Nous sommes amis, tu as le droit de me contredire. » Newt frissonna en sentant l'odeur de framboise que dégageait Thomas. Le Prince savait qu'après la fraise, c'était son fruit préféré. « Tu es allé dans la forêt ? », couina le blond en fermant les yeux. « À la lisière, près des framboisiers. Pourquoi ? » Ses dents frôlaient son oreille. Newt ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser s'échapper un soupir de plaisir. Thomas voulait qu'il réponde. Si Newt répondait, il pourrait voir le ciel. C'était ce que lui promettait le Prince depuis maintenant six mois…

« Thomas ? » … mais on les avait toujours interrompus. Thomas écarquilla les yeux et se recula, courant prendre sa chatte dans ses bras. Newt rougit et remit sa frange devant ses yeux. « Nous pouvons entrer ? », demanda Teresa. Nous ? « Gally et Teresa t'attendaient ! », couina Newt. « Merde ! Oui, entrez ! », s'exclama Thomas. La porte s'ouvrit sur Gally et Teresa. La Princesse de France sourit à ses deux amis, et le Prince d'Irlande alla directement caresser Deedee. « Dérangeons-nous ? », demanda Gally. Thomas laissa Deedee se blottir contre Gally en secouant la tête. « Bien sûr que non ! Newt voulait simplement me parler de mon mariage avec la Princesse d'Espagne. » « Cela tombe bien, commença Teresa avec son accent français, car nous souhaitions justement t'en parler. » Elle s'avança en ignorant l'animal de Thomas, préférant les chiens aux chats, et mit ses cheveux noirs et bouclés sur son épaule droite. « J'ai beau prôner les règles de mariage et de savoir-vivre, je suis contre cette union, annonça-t-elle. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais si tu as besoin d'un soutien, je suis là. » « Je suis moi aussi prêt à te soutenir, Thomas. », dit Gally. Thomas sourit doucement, rassuré. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Newt. Ce dernier soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Nous ne pourrons empêcher ce mariage, mais soit ! Je serais ton soutien. » Thomas eut un grand sourire et rit franchement. « Oh, Gally, Teresa ! je vous embrasserais bien si vous n'étiez pas fiancés ! Et toi, Newt ! Si je n'étais pas attiré par la gente féminine, je te prendrais sur-le-champ ! » Les trois amis rigolèrent, les trois héritiers prenaient ces choses à la légère. Newt, lui, avait un sourire crispé. Il fixait Thomas, de la souffrance dans les yeux.

* * *

 **Ce texte est AFFREUSEMENT court. Je suis désolée, mais je devais finir ici. Malgré tout, j'espère que les deux parties que vous venez de lire vous aideront à attendre jusqu'à samedi ! :) Sachant que je posterai aussi dimanche, si j'ai le temps. Oh, et à partir de lundi prochain, je suis en stage, je risque donc de ne pas poster, tout dépendra mon emploi du temps ! Du coup, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous demander : review ? :3 J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bisous !**


	5. Partie V

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Bienvenue sur la cinquième partie de _Royal : Obligé_ ! Vous allez bien ? :) Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier pour les follows, favoris et reviews ! Grâce à vous, on va bientôt dépasser les 500 vues ! ** Je réponds aux anonymes, avant de poster la suite :**

 **Blackghost : De rien ! :D Ha ha, heureuse de le savoir, ça fait très plaisir ! ** Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire différente des autres, après tout, chaque auteur cherche à être original !**

 **Comme d'habitude, le disclaimer : tout est à James Dashner, le contexte vient de Reign, détestons Brenda (non, non, pardon, je m'embrouille), le rating est en T et il y aura surtout du Newtmas ! Je tenais également à vous prévenir : je vais dormir chez une amie ce soir (qui d'ailleurs est la fan NUMBER ONE (selon ses dires) de l'histoire, c'est grâce à elle que je trouve mes idées...), et je reviens demain, peut-être vers le soir. Dès lundi, je suis en stage. Donc, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la suite. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattraperais pendant les vacances et continuerais d'écrire la suite ! :D**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Crystal Fighters - Follow**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Thomas regardait son frère et la Reine d'Angleterre danser. Il porta sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres, Minho à côté de lui. L'asiatique regardait les dames d'honneur de la Princesse d'Espagne. « L'une d'elles est à ton goût ? », lui glissa Thomas avec un gloussement. Minho haussa les épaules en souriant. « Tu as la Princesse, j'ai ses dames. », répondit-il. Thomas finit son verre de vin. Un peu plus loin, la Princesse Brenda discutait avec le Roi d'Espagne. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en chignon haut, qui se terminait en cascade. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge bouffante de dentelles, avec des perles brodées sur le tissu. Une fleur rouge, peut-être une orchidée, était dans sa chevelure.

Le couple royal avait fini sa danse. Aris se dirigea vers son petit frère et lui murmura : « Va rejoindre la Princesse d'Espagne. » « Elle semble préférer la compagnie de son oncle. », souffla le Prince d'Amérique. « Le Roi d'Espagne nous a confié qu'elle s'ennuyait et se languissait de toi. Va faire sa connaissance. » Thomas soupira mais se dirigea vers son invitée, désormais seule. Lorsqu'il arriva, Brenda se tourna vers lui et sourit. Thomas sourit à son tour, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. « Bonsoir, commença-t-il. Vous passez une bonne soirée ? » Brenda hocha la tête et se tourna vers le Roi d'Espagne. Il dansait avec la Reine. « Vous êtes ravissante. », la flatta le Prince. Elle cacha un rire derrière sa main et le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ? », demanda Thomas en rapprochant ses lèvres de l'oreille de la Princesse. Elle secoua la tête et la tourna vers celle de Thomas. Leurs bouches étaient presque collées. « Dansez avec moi. », murmura Brenda. Sa voix était douce. Thomas haussa un sourcil et sourit. « Comment ? » « Dansez avec moi, s'il vous plaît. », répéta la Princesse avec son accent espagnol.

Il hocha la tête, et Brenda attrapa sa main. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la salle. « Savez-vous danser à la française ? », demanda Thomas. Brenda secoua la tête en gardant son sourire. « Je sais danser à l'espagnole et à l'irlandaise. Avant de venir au château, j'apprenais à danser à l'anglaise. », expliqua-t-elle. Thomas acquiesça. Il posa alors sa main sur celle de la Princesse, qui le regardait avec incompréhension. « Et si je vous apprenais ? », proposa-t-il avec un doux sourire. Brenda hocha vivement la tête en souriant, ce qui remontait ses fossettes. « Nous devons d'abord tourner. », commença Thomas. « Dans quel sens ? », questionna Brenda. « Celui qui vous plaît, Princesse. » « La droite. » « Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? », dit Thomas en tournant. Brenda rigola. « Nous sommes tous les deux droitiers. Je trouve ce genre de détail important… mais je devrais cesser de dire des bêtises ! Dansons ! » Thomas continuait d'apprendre la danse française à Brenda, jusqu'au moment où sa fleur glissa de ses cheveux et atterrit sur le sol en marbre. Thomas mit un genou à terre pour la ramasser, sa main dans celle de Brenda, et lui tendit l'orchidée. Cela ressemblait à une demande en mariage.

La musique s'était arrêtée, les invités s'étaient tus et Brenda fixait Thomas dans les yeux. Ce dernier sentait les regards des autres sur eux. C'était gênant, très gênant. Il voulait se relever et s'enfuir dans ses appartements. Mais les yeux noisette de la Princesse étaient hypnotisant. Sa bouche rouge et pulpeuse était entrouverte, dévoilant ses jolies dents blanches. Ses joues étaient teintées de rose, et sa main était bien plus douce que celle de Newt… ou de quelqu'un d'autre. « Dommage que ce ne soit point une bague… », murmura Brenda avec une petite voix. Elle souriait doucement. Thomas revint à la réalité, et regarda autour de lui. Tous les invités les fixaient. Ils attendaient tous quelque chose. Le problème était que Thomas ne pouvait pas leur donner cette chose qu'ils attendaient tant. Il se releva et remit l'orchidée dans les cheveux de Brenda, espérant qu'elle ne retomberait pas. Leurs visages étaient si proches… et son cœur battait si vite. Thomas était tellement prêt, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de fleur que dégageait la Princesse. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle attendait. Le fameux baiser, celui dont rêvaient toutes les petites filles. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Une part de lui voulait embrasser Brenda. En réalité, tout son être, chaque fibre de son corps le souhaitait. Mais, malheureusement, il s'arrêta au dernier instant. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Newt. Il le fixait, sa coupe de vin dans une main, et buvait. Ses yeux aussi noisettes que ceux de Brenda le transperçaient. Thomas eut un frisson. « Je suis navré, mais je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant de la Princesse. Mon cœur bat pour quelqu'un d'autre. » Il était si désolé, un peu plus et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Brenda le regardait avec une mine attristée. Les invités ne comprenaient pas. Ses amis étaient choqués. Sa famille semblait le juger. Et le Roi d'Espagne… ne montrait aucune émotion. Thomas recula en s'excusant, puis se retourna et courut jusqu'à ses appartements. Il laissait la Princesse Brenda seule, au milieu de la salle. Seule, attristée, et humiliée.

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, mes textes sont plus courts sur le site... c'est triste, pleurons ensemble. ;-; En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce texte, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Même pour dire que vous détestez Brenda, ça me fait toujours rire. :p Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, par contre, j'en suis désolée. :/ J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bisous !**


	6. Partie VI

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Bienvenue sur la sixième partie de _Royal : Obligé_ , qui est extrêmement courte. :c J'en suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'en rajouter une autre, la semaine prochaine (comme vous le savez), je suis en stage... bref, arrêtons de parler de malheur et continuons ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews, follows, favoris et même vues ! On atteint bientôt les 600 ! ** C'est juste énorme, merci beaucoup, je ne pensais pas que mon histoire intéresserait tant. ****

 **Comme d'habitude, le disclaimer : tout est à James Dashner, le contexte est inspiré de Reign, vous détestez Brenda (oui, je le sais, je lis dans les pensées), le rating est en T et il y aura surtout du Newtmas ET du Trenda, à partir de maintenant ! D'ailleurs, éclairez-moi : on dit Trenda ou Thomenda ? Le deuxième me semble plus logique, personnellement. uvu Et pour ceux qui se demandent (il n'y en a aucun mais j'espère quand même), j'ai passé une super journée avec mon amie ! On a même trouvé plusieurs idées pour la suite de l'histoire. ;) Mais commençons !**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Raphael Lake & Aaron Levy - We Are Golden**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Elle arrive ! », disait une servante en se pressant. Thomas releva la tête de son livre et la regarda passer, avant d'interroger son frère du regard. Aris lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns en lui murmurant qu'une personne importante venait au château. « Qui ça ? », demanda Thomas. « Qui _donc_ , Thomas, pas qui ça, corrigea Aris. C'est une Princesse, qui a ton âge d'ailleurs ! » « Mais qui est donc cette Princesse ? », demanda Thomas en butant sur un mot. « C'est la Princesse Teresa Chevalier de France. » « Pourquoi vient-elle ici ? » « Je n'en sais rien, tu devrais demander au cousin de Sonya, comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? » « Newton, Sire. », fit une petite voix. Les deux frères tournèrent la tête et virent un petit garçon d'environ sept ans, comme Thomas, avec des cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur sa chemise et des grands yeux noisette. Il fit une courbette et fut rapidement rejoint par la Reine d'Angleterre, Sonya, qui posa une main sur son épaule. Elle et Aris se sourirent. « Sire, commença-t-elle en faisant une révérence, je vous présente mon cousin, Newton. Il est aussi discret qu'une souris, c'est sûrement pour cela que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué plus tôt. » Newton leva les yeux vers sa cousine de douze ans, et les posa ensuite sur Thomas. Le petit Prince se leva et baissa la tête pour le saluer. « Je suis le Prince Thomas Bowers d'Amérique. Et toi, quel est ton titre ? » Newton parut gêné. Il se tortillait et préférait regarder le sol, plutôt que le visage de Thomas. « Je n'ai… je n'ai hérité d'aucun titre, mon Prince. Je suis seulement un cousin de la Reine, un peu comme une dame d'honneur. » Sonya éclata de rire en passant une main dans les cheveux du blond. « Qu'il est drôle, pour son âge ! Voyons, Newton, nous en avons déjà discuté, tu n'es pas une dame d'honneur. Je propose de vous laisser, toi et Thomas, vous connaître un peu mieux ! Aris, souhaitez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt ? » Aris acquiesça, et ils partirent, non sans un dernier regard vers les deux enfants. Comme toujours, ils allaient discuter de leur mariage, et de l'alliance entre l'Angleterre et l'Amérique.

Newton regardait autour de lui, les joues rouges, et clignait des yeux. Thomas trouvait ça étrange. Il s'approcha et tira doucement sur ses cheveux. Le blond sursauta et le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. « Serais-tu malade ?! », s'exclama-t-il, avant de rougir un peu plus. Il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, mais Thomas ne comprenait pas. Selon sa mère, il avait la maladie des Bowers, celle qui rendait tous les garçons Bowers adorables. Pourquoi Newton était gêné ? « Oui, je suis malade. J'ai la maladie des Bowers, qui me rend adorable ! » Newton retira ses mains en arquant un sourcil. Il eut un petit sourire et pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial, mon Prince. » « Je suis ton Prince ? », demanda Thomas en souriant. Newton hocha la tête en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. « Vous êtes mon Prince, celui de la Reine d'Angleterre, du personnel, même des animaux. Vous êtes nôtre Prince, si je puis dire. » « Pourquoi suis-je spécial ? » « Pour rien, s'empressa de dire Newton, rien du tout ! » Thomas fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, attrapant les cheveux du blond. « Réponds-moi ou je tire. », menaça-t-il. « Je vous trouve vaniteux. », répondit Newton en fermant les yeux. Thomas ne tira pas. Il lâcha les cheveux du garçon, les sourcils encore plus froncés, et le poussa. « Espèce de… de faux noble ! Ne m'approche plus ! », cria le Prince. Il partit en courant.

* * *

 **Je sais, Thomas est horrible. Mais c'est normal. Et, JE SAIS, c'est court. Mais c'est pas normal. Bref, je tenais juste à vous prévenir : je ne pense pas poster la semaine prochaine, sauf peut-être le weekend. Et je risque de ne pas répondre à vos reviews avant les vacances, là où je serais sûre d'avoir le temps. :/ MAIS, n'hésitez pas ! D'ailleurs, j'aurais quelque chose de TRÈS important à vous demander, donc ce serait gentil de poster une review, au moins pour y répondre : à partir de la partie neuf, les choses deviendront plus compliquées. Je ne vous spoile en rien, je tiens juste à vous demander si vous souhaitez un résumé ? Et aussi si vous souhaitez que je fasse ma sadique à certains moments ? ;) Je suis en train d'écrire la partie douze, mais vous pouvez toujours me demander d'être moins sadique avec vous, je finirai les chapitres à des moments moins "importants". ^^ Bref, postez une review pour me répondre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bisous !**


	7. Partie VII

**PARDOOOOOOOOOOON. J'ai pris tellement de retard sur , je suis désoléééée ! Mais le stage, tout ça... BREF. Du coup, je vous poste trois parties aujourd'hui ! Je vais faire trèèèès vite, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre ! Réponse aux anonymes !**

 **Blackghost : Oui, je le sais, et ça me fait très plaisir ! En espérant que la suite te plaira ! ****

 **Tout est à James Dashner, le contexte provient de Reign, rating T, Newtmas ET Trenda, et... et... et... ne me tuez pas pour la partie 9. Oui, je supplie en avance.**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Amber Run - I Found**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Thomas referma précipitamment la porte de ses appartements. Il s'appuya dessus, et éclata en sanglots. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, alors que Deedee se dirigeait vers lui. Thomas reniflait et respirait bruyamment. Les larmes le rendaient aveugle. Elles roulaient le long de ses joues, sur son nez, mouillaient ses lèvres. C'était si dur d'être Prince ! Si dur d'aimer un homme… les poings de Thomas se serrèrent. Il était obligé. Obligé d'épouser la Princesse d'Espagne, obligé de cacher sa relation avec Newt, obligé de tout. Chacun de ses gestes était calculé. Depuis sa naissance, on l'obligeait à vivre une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité avoir. Il hurla. Thomas se mordit le poing en continuant de hurler, avant de prendre Deedee dans ses bras et de renifler, mouillant son pelage.

Les pleurs rendaient faible, lui avait un jour dit Minho. Les larmes font dormir. Il avait raison. Thomas était sur le sol, Deedee contre lui, et s'était endormi. Il respirait doucement, lentement. Il dormait d'un sommeil profond, ce genre de sommeil non désiré, mais auquel on ne peut résister. Il rêvait de vin, de dames d'honneur et d'orchidée.

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit. Deedee ouvrit un œil et leva sa tête, fixant l'intrus. Une robe rouge. De la dentelle. Une orchidée. La chatte suivit l'intruse des yeux et la vit poser un morceau de papier prêt de son maître. Thomas dormait à poings fermés. Il ronflait doucement. « As-tu déposé la lettre ? », demanda un homme. L'intruse acquiesça silencieusement et referma la porte. Deedee se rendormit.

* * *

 **C'est AFFREUSEMENT court. Du coup, je vais de suite poster les deux autres parties ! On se voit plus tard, mais n'hésitez pas à mettre une review ! ;)**


	8. Partie VIII

**Je vais battre le record de vitesse. Donc, cette fois-ci, je vais EXTRÊMEMENT vite ! Désolé de vous accueillir comme ça, mais je culpabilise trop !**

 **Tout est à James Dashner, le contexte est inspiré de Reign, rating T, Newtmas et Trenda, blablabla !**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Beyoncé - Haunted (Fifty Shades of Grey)**

 **BONNE LECTUREUH.**

* * *

Thomas se réveilla avec la chaleur du soleil contre sa joue. Il sourit en sentant une odeur de forêt. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur Newt, qui passait une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Deedee était en train de faire sa toilette dans un coin de la pièce. Le soldat passa son doigt sur le nez rose du Prince et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tommy, aurais-tu pleuré ? », demanda-t-il. Thomas, bien trop fatigué pour jouer, se contenta d'acquiescer. « Rien de bien grave, Newt… », dit-il avec une petite voix. Il sentit la main du blond sur sa joue. Thomas sourit une nouvelle fois. « Quelle heure est-il ? », murmura le brun. « L'heure de présenter tes excuses. » Ses excuses. Bien sûr. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'enfuir comme ça. Thomas soupira et attira Newt pour lui voler un baiser, comme pour se donner du courage. Son ami ne fut pas contre. Au contraire, le Prince sentait ses lèvres remuer contre les siennes. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et leurs langues se cherchèrent. Lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent, Newt prit le dessus, sachant d'avance que Thomas était d'accord. Thomas avait sa main contre la nuque de Newt, et Newt sa main dans les cheveux de Thomas. Ils allaient continuer quand Deedee miaula, les ramenant à la réalité. Ils coupèrent le baiser, Thomas essuya la salive qui se trouvait sur la lèvre inférieure de Newt avec son pouce et ils tournèrent la tête vers l'animal. « Ce chat est possédé. », marmonna Thomas. Newt rigola franchement en embrassant sa mâchoire. Thomas frissonna et plissa les yeux. « S'il est possédé, il ne fait que nous aider ! » « Alors il nous aidera cette fois encore ! », dit Thomas en allant déposer des baisers sur le cou et l'oreille de Newt. Il se redressa et sourit en entendant son amant soupirer, puis l'allongea contre le sol. Thomas recula sa tête pour voir où il posait ses mains, afin de ne pas écraser les cheveux de Newt. Ce dernier gloussa en essayant de le déconcentrer : ses doigts glissaient le long de la nuque du Prince, dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres se déposaient sur sa joue, son menton, sa mâchoire, même son oreille. Thomas gesticulait en lui couinant d'arrêter, mais ça ne marchait guère. Deedee, qui miaulait depuis maintenant plusieurs secondes, se mit à cracher pour qu'on la remarque. Newt tourna la tête vers elle et vit un papier. Il cessa de déconcentrer Thomas et lui montra la lettre du menton. Le Prince se leva et ramassa le papier, les sourcils froncés, et commença à lire. « Qui a-t-il d'écrit ? », demanda Newt avec son accent anglais. « Rien d'important, s'empressa de dire Thomas. Je vais me préparer, tu peux partir. » Newt parut vexé. Il se leva lui aussi et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se tourna vers Thomas et murmura : « Soit, je vais te laisser. Tu présentera tes excuses à table, lors du déjeuner. » « Serais-tu en train de me donner des ordres ? », gronda Thomas. Newt pouvait être vexé, mais il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de lui manquer de respect. « Ce sont les ordres de la Reine. Sur ce, je dois te laisser. » « Tu dois, ou tu veux ? » « Je dois. Par ta faute, je suis également goûteur. » Newt sortit.

Thomas tourna la tête en entendant Deedee miauler, encore en colère. Newt ne cessait de lui rappeler cette période de leur histoire. Mais il n'était pas seul ! Alby et Gally étaient avec lui. Il soupira en passant sa main sur son visage. « Oh, toi, maudit chat, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu es aussi fautive que moi. »

* * *

 **BLBLBLBLBL JE SAIS VOUS ME DÉTESTEZ. Pardon d'être aussi stressée, je me calmerai à la partie 9. :')**


	9. Partie IX

**Bizarrement, je suis étrangement calme. Peut-être parce que je sais que vous allez me tuer à la fin du chapitre. Mais avant, je mets les choses habituelles :**

 **Rating en T, tout est à James Dashner, le contexte provient de Reign et il y a du Newtmas/Trenda. Pitié, ne me tuez pas.**

 **Musique d'ambiance : BANNERS - Ghosts**

 **Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

Thomas s'assit à sa place en jouant distraitement avec sa bague. Face à lui se trouvait Teresa. Elle souriait à toutes les paroles de Gally, qui faisait parfois des grands gestes. Newt était une ou deux chaises plus loin, juste à côté du Roi d'Espagne et de la Princesse Brenda. Jorge parlait, Newt hochait la tête avec un sourire sincère et Brenda écoutait en regardant les serviteurs s'affairer autour d'eux. Aris et Sonya étaient à côté d'Alby et Chuck. La Reine Ava et le Conseiller Janson se faisaient face, tous deux au bout de la table. À côté de Thomas se trouvait Minho. L'asiatique lui parlait d'une des dames d'honneur de Brenda.

Thomas se leva et il sentit leurs regards sur lui. Autant en finir. « Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de la Princesse Brenda, et de son oncle. Mon attitude d'hier soir n'était pas convenable. Le vin a dû m'étourdir. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. » Brenda sourit et acquiesça, Jorge lui fit un signe de tête. « Nous acceptons vos excuses, Sire. » Thomas se rassit en silence. Les plats arrivèrent. Comme toujours, Newt goûtait le plat de Teresa avant elle. Et, comme toujours, ses amis fixaient le blond en silence, et priaient. Il attendit une minute après avoir goûté le plat de la Princesse de France et hocha la tête. Ils mangèrent en silence. Teresa préférait écouter Gally plutôt que manger. Newt fixait son assiette. Thomas se sentit mal : ils n'auraient jamais dû se disputer comme cela.

« Donc vous êtes le cousin de la Reine d'Angleterre ? », demanda Brenda avec des grands yeux. Newt hocha la tête. « Mon père et sa mère sont frère et sœur. » Il toussa dans son coude. Teresa coupa Gally et posa sa main sur l'épaule du soldat. « Newt, tout va bien ? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète. « Oui, répondit Newt en toussant. C'est sûrement le poivre. » « Je n'ai pas senti de poivre, pourtant. », fit remarquer Gally. Alby se leva et s'approcha de Newt, rapidement suivi de Minho. Thomas, lui, fixait son ami, les sourcils froncés. Newt toussait de plus en plus fort. « Teresa, dit le brun d'une voix ferme, as-tu goûté ton plat ? » Ils levèrent la tête vers lui. « Non, pas encore… », bafouilla Teresa. « N'y touche pas. », ordonna Aris en comprenant où voulait en venir son frère. Alby força Newt à se lever. Ce dernier eut rapidement la mousse au bord des lèvres. Il cracha. Le Conseiller Janson se réveilla enfin : « Le plat de la Princesse a été empoisonné ! Prévenez la garde Royale ! » Ils se levèrent tous, paniqués. Newt tomba à terre en respirant fortement. Thomas courut rejoindre ses amis. « Il ne peut plus respirer ! », s'exclama Teresa, les genoux tremblants. « De l'eau chaude et salée, VITE ! », ordonna Minho. « Ce ne sera pas assez rapide ! », s'écria Alby. « JE N'AI RIEN DE MIEUX ! », hurla Minho, paniqué. Newt continuait de suffoquer. Il portait une main à sa gorge, avait les yeux écarquillés et devenait plus pâle que la Mort. Quand on étouffait, ne devenait-on pas rouge ? « Poussez-vous. », fit une voix. Thomas se tourna et vit Brenda. Ils se poussèrent. Brenda se mit derrière Newt et enfonça deux doigts dans sa bouche. Elle les retira rapidement et Newt vomit, moins d'une seconde plus tard. Il vomit et cracha, haletant.

Gally se pencha vers le liquide jaunâtre, plongea ses doigts dedans et les ressortit, quelques secondes plus tard. Les autres se penchèrent vers lui, Brenda frottant le dos du pauvre Newt, qui tremblait. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Gally ? », demanda Teresa, les sourcils froncés. « Du gui, répondit Gally en montrant le fruit. Ils ont tentés de t'empoisonner. » « Qui ça ? », demanda Thomas. « Sûrement le Portugal. », dit Jorge, qui venait d'apparaître. Ils se tournèrent vers le Roi. Newt leva les yeux vers lui, toujours aussi tremblant. « Mais le Portugal n'est pas en guerre avec la France… », balbutia-t-il en avalant péniblement sa salive. « Ils ont peut-être échangés les plats ? », proposa Brenda. Elle continua son explication : « Les plats ne contenaient pas de poivre, sauf le mien. J'ai demandé au cuisinier d'en rajouter. Je l'ai vu échanger les assiettes, mais peut-être me suis-je trompée. » « Ils savent que nous sommes ici…, murmura Jorge dans sa barbe. Je vais parler à la Reine. Ne mangez, et ne buvez rien. » Il partit.

C'était trop d'un coup. Non… le Portugal ne pouvait pas savoir que Brenda et le Roi étaient déjà là ! Ils étaient arrivés hier ! « Il y a un espion. », murmura Thomas. Ils l'entendirent tous. Tout le monde se regardait. « Un espion portugais, ou alors un allié du Portugal… ou quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas la présence de Brenda et du Roi. », continua Minho. « Mais qui ? », finit Alby. « Sans Newt, l'une de nous serait morte… », chuchota Teresa, effrayée. Newt. En entendant son nom, il leva les yeux vers ses amis. Il était toujours aussi pâle et tremblant. « Newt ? », dit Gally. Le blond se sentait vraiment mal. Il voyait trouble. « Je me sens mal… », couina le soldat. Il s'évanouit. Thomas fut le premier à appeler à l'aide.

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas. Ou seulement dans les reviews. *se barre telle Elsa, avec la neige, et tout***


	10. Partie X

**Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue sur la dixième partie de Royal : Obligé ! Déjà, MERCI pour les reviews, les vues, les follows, les favoris ! On a dépassé les 1 100 vues ! ** Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part que l'action va véritablement commencer dans quelques chapitres ! Là, c'est plus de la difficulté amoureuse. :p**

 **Tout appartient à James Dashner, le contexte vient de Reign, le rating est en T, et il y a du Newtmas ET du Trenda. Plus du Tally/Galesa, je ne sais pas comment on dit. uvu**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Eliza Hull - Echoes**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Thomas écoutait ses amis parler. Gally demandait sans cesse des nouvelles de Newt, Alby parlait de l'interrogatoire du cuisinier, Minho avait comme idée de le torturer et Teresa caressait distraitement Stefan. « Pourquoi empoisonner, ou plutôt essayer d'empoisonner la Princesse d'Espagne, plutôt que le Roi ? », murmura-t-elle. Thomas tourna la tête vers elle. Comme toujours, Teresa soulevait un point important. Alby, les sourcils froncés, se massait la tempe. Il semblait chercher une réponse. « Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. La Princesse doit avoir de l'importance. » Minho secoua la tête. Il croisa les bras et soupira, avant de dire : « Elle n'est pas importante. Tuer le Roi ne servirait à rien. Prendre un pays sans Roi… c'est bien pire que perdre une bataille. Il faut frapper là où ça fait mal. Le Roi aime sa nièce. » Thomas jouait avec sa bague. Il pinça les lèvres et soupira. « Sa mort l'aurait anéanti. »

Il y eut un silence. Même Stefan s'était tut. Le Roi ne courait aucun danger. Mais Brenda… « Ça me désole de dire cela, commença Alby, mais Brenda a plus d'importance que Newt. » Ses amis acquiescèrent. Thomas resta silencieux. Il regardait l'herbe, les coquelicots, les insectes. Stefan goba une mouche. « Comment pouvez-vous dire cela… ? », demanda Thomas. Ils le regardèrent. Teresa posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Oh, Tom…, murmura-t-elle. Essaie de comprendre. Sans Brenda, Newt serait mort. » Thomas renifla de dédain. « Sans Brenda, Newt irait bien. », rétorqua le Prince d'Amérique. Teresa le pinça. « Aïe ! » « Tom… », tenta la Princesse de France. Thomas la coupa : « Non, Teresa ! Je ne dis que la vérité ! Sans Brenda, sans l'Espagne, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Arrêtez de me fixer comme cela ! Je… » « Brenda est derrière-toi. », intervint Gally.

Thomas se raidit. Son intestin semblait s'être emmêlé, d'un coup. Et il sentait une boule au creux de son estomac. Il déglutit. Se retourner. Il devait se retourner. Ses pieds pivotèrent vers la Princesse d'Espagne. Brenda avait les yeux écarquillés et un petit sourire crispé. Elle ne montrait pas ses jolies dents. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle fit rapidement une révérence, tremblante, et courut à l'opposé de Thomas. Ce dernier la poursuivit, laissant ses amis seuls.

« Brenda ! », cria-t-il. Elle continuait de courir en secouant la tête. Thomas essayait de ne pas tomber et d'arriver à sa hauteur. Il y arriva lorsqu'elle ralentit, essoufflée. « Ne… ne m'approchez plus ! gémit Brenda. Je suis un poids pour vous et votre entourage ! » « Vous… vous n'êtes pas un poids ! », la contredit Thomas. Il essaya d'attraper son poignet. Brenda tira, et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe. Le brun était au-dessus de la jeune fille. Leurs fronts étaient pratiquement collés. « Brenda… vous n'êtes pas un poids… », murmura Thomas en lui caressant la joue. Brenda ferma les yeux et frissonna, alors que quelques larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il se sentit mal. « Je suis un poids. Vous ne l'avez point dit de cette manière, mais je l'ai compris. Je suis un poids pour vous, Thomas. C'est pourquoi j'irai voir mon oncle afin d'annuler ce stupide mariage arrangé. » « Vous trouvez notre possible mariage stupide ? », demanda Thomas en pinçant les lèvres. Brenda soupira et pencha la tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou. Thomas voulait déposer des baisers dessus. « Ce n'est qu'un mariage arrangé, et non un mariage d'amour. Votre réputation est connue jusqu'en Europe ! Vous refusez les fiancées que vos proches vous présentent. Vous préférez vous amuser. Ce n'est pas ce genre d'homme qui m'intéresse. » « Quel est votre type d'homme ? » « C'est triste à dire, mais je préfère les hommes tel que Newton. » Thomas resta muet. Newt était l'homme parfait, ou presque, pour Brenda ? Il hocha la tête, alors que Brenda rougissait de honte. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… », bafouilla-t-il. Il était toujours au-dessus de la Princesse. Le vent dégageait le front de Brenda. Elle soupira. « Disons qu'avec Newton, je suis moins prude. Je n'ai pas peur d'être jugée. Et il me trouve bien des qualités. » « Je vous effraie donc ? », répondit Thomas. Elle haussa les épaules. « Vous me détestez, j'en suis consciente. Cette haine que vous éprouvez envers ma personne m'effraie plus qu'autre chose. » « J'en suis navré. », s'excusa Thomas. Brenda sourit doucement. Elle secoua la tête. « Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Ce n'est que de la politesse, mais je ne vous en veux point. C'est ce que l'on nous apprend depuis notre plus jeune âge. »

Elle avait raison. Thomas, depuis l'enfance, avait dû apprendre à parler comme un souverain. Chaque jour, il apprenait une nouvelle chose. Le Prince se mit sur le côté et s'allongea. Brenda tourna la tête vers lui. « Savez-vous ce que m'a un jour dit mon frère, le Roi ? », dit-il, pensif. Elle secoua la tête. « Soit doux avec ta femme, violent avec ta maîtresse. » Aris lui avait dit ça à ses quatorze ans, et Thomas avait pensé être doux avec Newt. Mais à présent, il hésitait. Brenda ne pourrait annuler leur mariage, et Thomas ne pourrait cesser d'aimer Newt. « Pourquoi me dire cela ? », murmura Brenda. Thomas se pencha vers elle et caressa sa joue. « Laissez-moi être doux avec vous. » Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, ne me tuez pas. Pas alors que Newt n'est pas bien. Hm. Review ? :3**


	11. Partie XI

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes et bienvenue sur la onzième partie de Royal : Obligé ! Les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses, mais pour nous détendre, un petit flash-back ! :D Je vous remercie encore pour les vues, on va dépasser les 1 400 ! ** Pour la suite de l'histoire, j'essaierai de poster samedi, mais je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai un projet de recueil d'OS (ceux qui ont lu mes deux derniers OS, _Tu es mon frère_ et _Toi et moi_ auront peut-être une idée de quoi je parle), et j'en prépare d'ailleurs un nouveau ! Mais je n'abandonne pas l'histoire ! Bref, je vais passer les prochains jours à jongler entre famille, fêtes, cours et histoire, je m'excuse s'il y a du retard. :(**

 **Nouille : NAN NE MEURS PAS.**

 **Le disclaimer : tout appartient à James Dashner, le contexte est inspiré de Reign, le rating est en T, il y a du Newtmas et du Trenda. Cette partie est courte, je m'en excuse, mais je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire la partie 12, qui sera peut-être plus longue (en tout cas, les prochaines le seront).**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Bandit Heart - Don't Let Me Go**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Newt ressemblait à un enfant. « Où va-t-on ? », demanda Thomas en gloussant. Le blond posa son index sur les lèvres du brun. « Shhh ! c'est une surprise ! », répondit-il. Il souriait. Thomas hocha docilement la tête et se laissa tirer. Le château était vide, du moins l'aile gauche l'était. Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Newt. « Tommy, ne fais pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas _totalement_ ce que tu crois. », susurra-t-il. Thomas frissonna. Il regarda son ami se diriger vers l'armoire et pousser le meuble. Contre le mur, la tapisserie, légèrement déchirée. Sous les yeux ébahis de Thomas, Newt ouvrit une porte taillée dans le mur, qui dévoilait un long couloir en roche. « J'ai découvert ceci il y a quelques jours. », lui confia le blond. Thomas, excité, entra avant Newt, qui levait les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Leurs pas raisonnaient dans les longs couloirs.

Thomas se fit plaquer contre un mur. Il gémit de douleur, et les lèvres de Newt rencontrèrent les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. « Pourquoi m'emmener ici aujourd'hui, et pas hier ou demain ? », demanda Thomas entre deux baisers. Newt imita Thomas en collant sa bouche contre son oreille. « Hier, cela n'aurait eut aucun sens. Demain, je n'en aurai pas le temps. Joyeux anniversaire, avec un jour d'avance. » Thomas sourit et hocha la tête. « Demain, j'aurai quinze ans… », murmura-t-il. Newt acquiesça en lui embrassant le front. Le Prince inversa les positions. « Je veux te remercier, mais je ne sais comment… », commença le brun. Newt le coupa avec un baiser. « Si tu souhaites me remercier, prends ton temps. » Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Thomas posa ses mains sur le bassin du blond en lui mordant la lèvre. Newt coupa le baiser avec un sourire. « Sois moins pressé, Tommy. » Il lui embrassa le nez et gloussa. « Je te laisse, Teresa et moi allons promener Stefan. » Un dernier baiser, et Newt partait, laissant Thomas seul dans les couloirs rocheux. Ce dernier toucha ses lèvres et sourit, avant de partir pour retourner dans ses appartements.

* * *

 **C'est court. Je m'excuse, c'est... y'a pas de mot. Bref. Review pour m'aider à continuer ? Après tout, ce sont en quelque sorte la récompense d'un écrivain ! :D**


	12. Partie XII

**Joyeux Noël ! Oui, nous sommes presque le 26, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Tout d'abord, je tenais encore à vous remercier pour les vues, reviews, etc. On va attendre les 1 700 vues ! ** Ensuite, je voulais poster un OS pour Noël, mais il sera très long, et je risque d'avoir du mal à finir dans les temps. ;) Donc, je vous poste l'une des parties les plus longues de _Royal : Obligé_ ! La partie qui arrivera demain sera plus courte, mais j'en posterai une autre dimanche ! Tout ça pour vous dire que quelques questions obtiendront des réponses, et que les choses se compliquent de plus en plus ! Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Blackghost : Ha ha, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant !**

 **Nouille : Mais na ! ;-; Si tu me tues, y'aura pas de suite. Voici la suite ! :D**

 **Tout est à James Dashner, le contexte est inspiré de Reign et le rating est en T. Présence de Newtmas et de Tally/Galesa. uvu**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Halsey - Gasoline (Audio)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Comment va-t-il ? Se remet-il de son empoisonnement ? », demanda Chuck, accompagné de Thomas et Minho. La Reine d'Angleterre et le Roi d'Amérique se tournèrent vers eux. Sonya ouvrit chaleureusement les bras en voyant le benjamin des Bowers. Chuck trottina vers elle pour se réfugier dans son étreinte maternelle. « Il se remet vite, grâce au Ciel, commença-t-elle. (Ils firent rapidement le signe de la croix.) Il tremble légèrement, mais ça pourrait être pire. » Thomas jeta un coup d'œil au blond : il était encore plus pâle, de la sueur coulait le long de son front et il tremblait. Sonya minimisait les choses devant Chuck. C'était compréhensible. Aris déposa une serviette trempée sur le front de Newt. « Son corps se remet, expliqua-t-il, c'est normal qu'il soit dans cet état. » « Quand pourra-t-il se lever ? », demanda Minho, les bras croisés. Newt gémit en ouvrant les yeux. Sonya lâcha Chuck en se penchant vers son cousin. « Je… je vais bien… », murmura-t-il. Minho se pinça l'arête du nez, alors que Sonya caressait la joue du blond. « Ne parles pas, reposes-toi. » Aris se leva et se dirigea vers l'asiatique et Thomas, après avoir attrapé la main de Chuck. Il se pencha vers eux et chuchota : « Je vous conseille de partir. Ce n'est pas très agréable de voir un proche malade à ce point. Sonya se retient depuis le déjeuner. » Thomas, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de pleurer, acquiesça et attrapa le bras de Chuck. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la porte, et partirent.

« J'ai besoin de me détendre. », grogna Minho en s'étirant. Chuck proposa un jeu. « Désolé, Chuck, mais je préfère aller jouer avec l'une des dames d'honneur de la Princesse d'Espagne. » « Tu es dégoûtant, Minho ! », s'exclama Thomas en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles de son jeune frère, le sourire aux lèvres. L'asiatique sourit à son tour en haussant les épaules, comme il le faisait si bien pour montrer sa désinvolture. « Thomas ! Je veux entendre ! », se plaignait Chuck en gesticulant. Thomas retira ses mains en rigolant. Ils commencèrent à se balader dans les couloirs du château, en parlant de diverses choses. Jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune parle de Sonya. « Son ventre a encore grossi. Le bébé est pour bientôt ? » Minho haussa rapidement les épaules en étouffant un hoquet de surprise. « Aucune idée. Ce genre de choses ne m'intéresse pas. » Thomas fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi Aris tenait à avoir un deuxième enfant. Roland se portait très bien, et il prendrait le trône après Chuck, si Thomas venait à mourir ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. « J'espère que ce sera une fille. », dit Minho en regardant une servante. Chuck secoua la tête en souriant. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'obstinent à vouloir un deuxième enfant, un fils, qui plus est, avoua Thomas. Roland est en bonne santé, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! » Minho demanda à Chuck d'aller voir ses amis. Ce dernier acquiesça, comprenant que c'était une discussion sérieuse, et partit après avoir dit au revoir. L'asiatique posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thomas, qui le regarda. Il dit : « C'est simplement une manière d'être sûr qu'il y aura un héritier. C'est une sorte… d'assurance. Aris est Roi. Tu le deviendra aussi s'il lui arrive malheur, et Chuck fera de même avec toi. De plus, il y aura vos enfants. Tu comprends ? » Le Prince hocha doucement la tête. Alors, il n'était qu'une assurance. Il venait de le découvrir, après pratiquement seize ans d'existence. Il se promit de ne jamais le dire à Chuck. « Tu es fils unique, Minho. Comment feront tes parents ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Minho haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules en se grattant la nuque. « Je suis censé être marié depuis déjà deux ans. Si je ne me trouve pas une fiancée très vite… je serai renié. » Il avait un petit sourire, qui ne remontait pas ses fossettes. Un sourire de désespéré. Il fit comme si ce n'était pas si grave et dit qu'il n'avait jamais aimé ses parents, de toute manière. « Le mariage de Teresa et Gally est pour bientôt ? », demanda Minho. Thomas hocha la tête. « Teresa m'a avoué qu'il serait pour _très_ bientôt. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. » Ils se lancèrent un regard, rigolèrent et ébouriffèrent mutuellement leurs cheveux grâce à leur poing. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Alby, qui grognait qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Minho tira la langue et Thomas donna une tape derrière la tête du noir. « Teresa et Gally nous attendent dans les appartements de Newt. », gémit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. « Mais Sonya et Aris sont à l'intérieur. », fit Thomas, les sourcils froncés. « Ils sont partis. Janson et la Reine avaient besoin d'eux. Pour parler de l'Angleterre. » Thomas se retint de poser sa question en sentant la main de Minho sur son épaule. Plus tard.

Ils toquèrent à la porte. Gally leur ouvrit et leur fit signe d'entrer. Newt était réveillé. Teresa lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles, qui le faisaient sourire. Elle salua ses trois amis et continua de s'occuper du blond. « Elle n'arrête pas de s'excuser. », murmura-t-il, l'air plus que malade. Ils ricanèrent, alors que la Princesse levait les yeux au ciel. « Tout est de ma faute. », s'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Alby secoua la tête en s'avançant. « C'est la faute du cuisinier. Et de celui qui a mis du gui dans ton plat. » Thomas entendit quelqu'un déglutir, près de lui. Il se tourna et vit Minho, qui se pinçait l'arête du nez. « Minho ? Il y a un problème ? » Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers l'asiatique, qui secoua la tête. « Je… je pensais… à quelque chose. » Thomas fronça les sourcils. _« Tes parents ? »_ , mima-t-il. L'asiatique hocha la tête. Thomas compatit. « Passons ! Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire, tous les deux ? », demanda Alby en souriant. Teresa et Gally se regardèrent, avec un grand sourire. Elle attrapa la main de Newt pour qu'il reste éveillé le temps de leur annonce, et dit, le rouge aux joues : « Nous nous marions dans deux jours. » Il y eut un silence. Puis des hurlements de joie. Minho et Thomas sautèrent en remerciant Dieu, Alby se laissa aller en félicitant Gally à sa manière, soit en le secouant comme un poirier et les trois derniers ne dirent rien, les yeux écarquillés. Newt toussa pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Ils cessèrent tout mouvement et regardèrent le blond. Thomas, inquiet, se mit à côté de Teresa. Il se pencha vers l'Anglais et posa sa main sur son front. « Tu te sens mal ? » Il secoua la tête en souriant. « Je voulais juste que vous vous calmiez… », dit-il avec des petits yeux. « Nous devrions te laisser, afin que tu te reposes. », proposa Teresa en arrêtant de lui caresser les cheveux. Ils hochèrent tous la tête. « Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Je dois parler à Newt. », murmura Thomas. Alby fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça, alors que les autres sortaient, en continuant de féliciter Teresa et Gally. « D'accord. Mais fais vite. », finit par dire le Prince d'Afrique. Il rejoignit les autres.

Quand la porte claqua, Thomas déposa un baiser sur le front de Newt. Ce dernier sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Les lèvres de Thomas se déposèrent entre les sourcils du blond, le nez, puis enfin sur sa bouche. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde. Une seconde, car Newt avait repoussé Thomas en posant sa main sur son torse. « Non, Tommy… Quelqu'un pourrait rentrer. » Thomas fronça les sourcils en allant embrasser le cou du soldat. « Personne ne viendra. », assura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Newt grogna et le repoussa une nouvelle fois, avant de lui couiner d'aller fermer la porte. Thomas soupira et obéit. Puis il retourna voir Newt et se mit au-dessus de lui. Newt passa ses bras autour du cou du Prince et l'embrassa en souriant, une main dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, en échangeant diverses caresses. Tout se brisa quand Thomas empoigna brusquement les hanches de Newt. Le soldat stoppa tout en regardant son amant, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils froncés. « Que fais-tu ? », demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de rester calme. Thomas, comprenant qu'il avait fait une erreur, lâcha doucement le blond en se mettant sur le côté, assit sur le lit. « Je pensais… » « Tu pensais quoi ? », grogna Newt en se redressant. « Je pensais que ça t'irait. », murmura Thomas avec honte. Newt eut trois réactions : l'incompréhension, la gêne et la colère. « Tu… tu souhaitais faire de moi… un _favori_ ? », demanda-t-il avec une petite voix. Le brun hocha la tête, puis la baissa. « Je ne peux annuler mon mariage avec Brenda. Et je pensais… » « Tu pensais que moi, Newton Elton, le cousin de la Reine d'Angleterre, ça m'irait de me faire prendre à chaque fois que tu serais en manque. », compléta Newt. Thomas fut blessé. Il releva le regard et fixa Newt, qui avait les yeux baissés sur la couverture. Ses poings étaient serrés. « Je ne vois que ça ! Nous ne pourrons nous aimer autrement, et… » « TU ALLAIS ME BAISER COMME UNE VULGAIRE PUTE ! », hurla Newt en lançant un regard plein de haine à Thomas. Il respira fort pour se calmer, ferma les yeux et murmura au Prince qu'il devrait s'en aller. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. « PARS ! », dit Newt en laissant échapper un sanglot. Thomas se leva précipitamment et manqua de tomber, allant vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Le soldat le coupa : « Je ne veux plus te voir. », gémit-il, les cheveux devant le visage et la mine sombre. Thomas partit.

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas. Vous vous en doutiez. Hein ? ;-; Rassurez-moi. ;-; Bref, content(e)s d'enfin voir Chuck ?! :D Et pour le mariage de Teresa et Gally ? :) Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, et fins de vacances ! Reviews ?**


	13. Partie XIII

**Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue sur la treizième partie de _Royal : Obligé_ ! Je tenais à prévenir : il y aura deux chapitres ce soir, parce que celui-ci est très court. J'essaierai d'en poster un autre demain, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Bref, encore merci pour les vues, les reviews, les follows, etc.**

 **Tout est à James Dashner, le contexte est inspiré de Reign, le rating est en T, présence de Newtmas.**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Halsey - Haunting**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deedee était en train de s'étirer quand le blason de l'Angleterre arriva, accompagné du chef de l'Amérique. La chatte miaula et ronronna quand on lui caressa le pelage. Elle vit la Reine Ava et le Conseiller arriver. Elle s'installa dans un coin et écouta la conversation. « Nous n'attendons pas Newt ? », demanda Sonya. Janson répondit : « Il doit se reposer. Nous lui expliquerons toute la situation. » Elle soupira. Deedee continua de les fixer, affalée sur le sol en carrelage. « De quoi devons-nous parler ? », questionna Ava. Aris pressa la main de Sonya, comme pour lui donner du courage. « Mon père, l'actuel Roi d'Angleterre, est mort. Il n'a point d'héritier. L'Angleterre doit être gouvernée par un Roi et une Reine, c'est ce qu'attend mon peuple ! » Il y eut un silence. Ils réfléchissaient tous. Ce fut Aris qui prit la parole le premier. « Et si je régnais avec Sonya ? Après tout, je suis son mari, je trouve cela logique de régner à ses côtés. » Sonya secoua la tête, Ava se tut en caressant distraitement Deedee, qui était montée sur un trône, et Janson marmonnait des paroles dans sa barbe. « Nous hébergeons la Princesse de France. L'Angleterre et la France sont en guerre depuis déjà plusieurs années, il serait donc stupide et dangereux de régner avec la Reine. », expliqua calmement Ava. Deedee miaula en regardant Sonya avec ses grands yeux. La Reine avait posé une main distraite sur son ventre déjà bien rond, et enroulait ses cheveux autour de son index. Elle trouva la solution : « Il pourrait régner… », murmura-t-elle. Aris fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? » Deedee se leva et sauta sur le sol, se dirigeant vers la sortie au moment même où Sonya donnait la réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils la dépassaient tous. Aris semblait vexé, voire dégoûté. « Torturez le cuisinier, ordonna Sonya. Personne ne s'attaque au futur Roi d'Angleterre. »

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? La suite arrive tout de suite ! Review ?**


	14. Partie XIV

**Et on se retrouve pour le quatorzième chapitre ! Je vais faire vite.**

 **Tout appartient à James Dashner, le contexte est inspiré de Reign, le rating est en T, Newtmas et Trenda.**

 **Musique d'ambiance : The Lumineers - Charlie Boy**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Teresa et Gally dansaient ensemble, à la française. Teresa était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Roland et Chuck tenaient sa traîne, qu'elle leur avait laissé, et discutaient. Minho et Alby les applaudissaient en riant. Newt partait rejoindre Sonya, Aris et Janson. Brenda se tenait à côté de Thomas, sa coupe de vin dans les mains. Elle ne buvait pas. Thomas se pencha pour lui murmurer : « Vous n'aimez pas le vin ? Teresa l'a fait importé de France. » Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, et secoua la tête. « J'aime le vin, le contredit-elle, je n'ai juste pas envie d'être aussi étourdie que vous, il y a maintenant cinq jours. » Thomas eut un rire gêné, dont la Princesse semblait se délecter. Elle tourna les yeux pour regarder les jeunes mariés. La robe de Teresa était en soie, d'un blanc pur, et laissait ses épaules nues. Elle touchait le sol, mais quand la nouvelle Reine tournait, son habit remontait légèrement, montrant ses mollets. Les cheveux de Teresa n'étaient pas lâchés : ils étaient attachés en chignon, un magnifique chignon bien coiffé où il y avait une couronne. Un collier en saphir, offert par la Reine Ava, était autour de son cou. Oui, Teresa avait bien grandi. Thomas se souvenait encore de l'époque où ils couraient dans les escaliers et récupéraient les plumes des oreillers ou des animaux pour se les jeter à la figure. Parfois même, elle l'aidait à faire des farces. Mais ça, c'était avant l'accident.

« Aviez-vous lu mon mot ? », demanda Brenda en le sortant de ses pensées. Thomas tourna la tête vers elle. Puis il hocha la tête. « J'étais même prêt à vous rejoindre, après le déjeuner. Mais le Portugal… » « … a tenté de me tuer. », finit l'espagnole avec un grand sourire. « C'est cela. », approuva Thomas en levant son verre. Ils pouffèrent en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Thomas. Ce dernier sursauta et tourna la tête, tombant nez à nez avec Aris. Son frère lui sourit doucement. « Thomas, pourrais-tu aller voir Newton ? », demanda-t-il en conservant son sourire. Thomas perdit le sien. Il regarda brièvement Brenda, qui buvait une gorgée de son vin, et secoua la tête. « Non. » Thomas savait que Sonya était la meilleure femme au monde, en plus de Teresa, mais il savait également que chaque homme avait un appétit sexuel à combler. Celui d'un Roi était deux fois plus grand. Et celui d'Aris… ne connaissait aucune limite. Aris serra les dents et raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de Thomas. Le Prince marquait vite, si son frère continuait, il aurait des traces de sa « violence ». « Je crois que c'est important. », grinça Aris. Brenda les fixait, sans vraiment savoir où se placer. Elle regardait son vin. Thomas hocha la tête quand son frère le Roi le menaça silencieusement de le faire écarteler pour insolence et réaction déplacée envers deux personnes de haut rang. Voilà toutes les paroles que disaient ses yeux. « Je vais aller le voir… », couina-t-il. Aris le lâcha et lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Quand Thomas tourna la tête, il vit le regard de Sonya sur Aris. La Reine s'avança et interrompit Minho et Alby pour faire signe à l'asiatique de la suivre. Ça avait l'air plutôt sérieux. Thomas alla voir Newt. Le soldat était seul, assit sur une chaise, et se resservait en vin. Il semblait déjà ivre. « Je vois qu'on se fait plaisir. », dit Thomas en souriant. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui et eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Il but son verre cul-sec, et se resservit. Thomas posa sa main sur celle de Newt, afin que le vin n'atterrisse plus dans sa coupe. « Tu es ivre. », lui murmura-t-il. Son ex-amant le regarda sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Puis il sourit et se mordilla l'ongle du pouce. « Je vais bien, chère Majesté de pacotille ! », lança-t-il en levant théâtralement un bras au ciel. Le brun fronça les sourcils : si quelqu'un entendait Newt, il le dénoncerait. Et il y aurait deux morts, l'un donné en pâture aux chiens, l'autre décapité. La pâture étant Newt. Le Prince força son ami à se lever et l'emmena en dehors de la salle de bal. Ils allèrent dans les appartements du brun, où se trouvait Deedee. Thomas ferma la porte à double tour.

« Assis-toi. », ordonna-t-il en gardant un ton doux. Newt obéit, et s'assit sur la commode. Il eut du mal à se hisser, mais y arriva. Ça fit sourire Thomas. « Tu souhaitais me parler ? » Le blond hocha lentement la tête, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. « J'ai… j'ai une grande nouvelle pour les autres. Et toi aussi, Prince de pacotille ! » Newt se pencha en avant et tomba lamentablement sur le sol. Deedee avait réussi à s'écarter, sans oublier de cracher. Thomas n'avait rien pu faire. Newt se mit sur le dos et fit l'étoile de mer, fixant le plafond. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Dis-moi tout. » « Je…, commença Newt. Je… (Il devint plus pâle.) … vais vomir. » Thomas écarquilla les yeux. Il aida Newt à se lever et ouvrit la fenêtre en vitesse. Newt se pencha et vomit. Thomas écarta ses cheveux blonds, tout en espérant que personne n'était en-dessous du balcon. Surtout pas Gally et Teresa. « C'est bon ? », demanda Thomas. Son ami hocha la tête. Il s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir qu'il gardait constamment sur lui, et se tourna vers Thomas. Ce qu'il dit le choqua : « Prends-moi. » Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Thomas et peinait à tenir debout. Thomas, mélangé entre l'inquiétude et l'excitation, finit par comprendre. « Tu es ivre. », constata-t-il, blasé. Newt sourit en hochant la tête. « Ouaiiis ! »

Thomas tira une chaise et le fit asseoir. Il se mit à genoux, les mains sur ceux du soldat, et murmura : « Que souhaitais-tu dire ? » Il releva le menton de Newt, très sérieux. Newt semblait se reprendre. « Que… que je sais quelque chose… » « Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? », le pressa Thomas. La tête du blond penchait dangereusement en avant. Il allait dormir. Thomas appliqua les conseils de Gally : en Irlande, quand un homme est ivre, on le jette sous la pluie. Il pleut tellement que ça fait l'effet d'une douche. Thomas ouvrit la porte, ordonna à un serviteur de lui apporter un verre d'eau, et, une fois le verre en main, se dirigea vers son ami pour le lui jeter à la figure. Ce dernier sursauta et parut tout de suite sobre, et réveillé. Il regarda le brun, avec un air outré à mourir de rire, et passa sa main sur son visage trempé. « Tu peux parler, ou je vais me resservir ? », demanda Thomas avec agacement. Le blond hocha lentement la tête, semblant énervé de se trouver dans les appartements du « Prince de pacotille ». « Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » Newt regarda ailleurs en se levant. Il essora ses cheveux par-dessus le balcon. « La bonne question est plutôt « qui ». C'est un secret de taille. » Le Prince fronça les sourcils et se mit à côté du soldat. « Sur qui ? » Newt inspira profondément. « Jorge. » « Pourquoi ? Quel est ce secret de taille ? », le questionna Thomas, inquiet pour ses proches et son royaume. Newt semblait hésiter. Il entortillait ses doigts autour de ses cheveux, tirait doucement dessus et mangeait sa lèvre. « Newt, commença Thomas en s'efforçant de garder son calme, réponds-moi ou je vais imaginer le pire ! » « Il y a eut un problème entre l'Espagne et le Portugal, hésita Newton. Une simple affaire… une simple affaire de moutons. Mais j'ai entendu les serviteurs parler, et… et il semblerait qu'il y ait un bâtard dans tout ça. » _Un bâtard ?_ Thomas ne comprenait plus rien. « Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre. » avoua-t-il. « Thomas… le Roi avait une liaison avec la Reine du Portugal. », murmura Newt en se tournant vers lui. Thomas écarquilla les yeux. « Le Roi du Portugal est mort, selon mon frère. Avoir une liaison avec la Reine n'est pas interdit. Alors pourquoi entrer en guerre ? », bafouilla le brun. Newt haussa les épaules, même s'il avait la réponse. De part son statut, il connaissait ce genre d'affaires mieux que personne. « Le Roi a fuit ses responsabilités de père. Il semblerait qu'il vienne tout juste d'apprendre qu'il avait un fils, après treize ans de liaison avec la Reine. Il l'aurait renié, ridiculisé. La guerre a été déclarée à cause d'une simple affaire de moutons. »

Thomas passait une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Au moins, Newt lui parlait tout de même, malgré leur dispute. Quand ça concernait le pays, il était loyal, bien plus qu'un chien. Parce qu'il n'était pas un chien, justement. Thomas se tourna vers Newt et demanda : « Pourquoi me le dire ? Ça ne concerne en rien le pays. » Newt ricana. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. « Tommy… le Roi d'Espagne s'est installé en Amérique, alors qu'il est en guerre avec le Portugal. Et tu vas bientôt te marier avec sa nièce. (Il y eut un silence pesant.) Il a signé ton arrêt de mort. »

* * *

 **Alors ? Inquiets pour Thomas ? N'hésitez pas à poster une review !**


	15. Partie XV

**KYAAAAAAAH PARDOOOOOOOOON. Je n'ai PAS abandonné l'histoire : juste qu'avec les cours, mon forum et les fêtes... en plus j'ai une attelle au doigt, j'me suis pris un ballon de basket. x) PARDON. PARDON. D: MAIS, je sais comment me faire pardonner. ;) Je vous prépare une surprise, une TRÈS grosse surprise ! En plus de quelques bonus pour l'histoire, comme le PDV de Newt ! Si vous en voulez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me le demander ! ;) Je posterai les deux chapitres (pourquoi "les" ? Mystère...) d'un coup, et votre surprise arrivera... oooh, on verra, c'est plus une surprise, sinon ! ;) En tout cas, MERCI pour les vues (+ de 2 300 !), les follows, les reviews... MERCI ! Mais commençons. :D**

 **Blackghost : Ha ha, encore une fois, merci ! Et bien... il se peut. ;) On verra si Thomas le prendra mal ! xD**

 **Tout appartient à James Dashner, le contexte est inspiré du Reign, le rating est en T, il y a du Trenda et du Newtmas. Il n'y aura qu'une seule musique pour les deux chapitres.**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Maze Runner - The Scorch Trials - What's Next**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Son arrêt de mort. Thomas eut le souffle coupé. Jorge venait de signer son arrêt de mort en venant en Amérique, et en le fiançant avec Brenda… _Brenda._ Thomas fronça les sourcils. Aris était avec Brenda. Sonya n'était plus dans les parages… Et il n'était pas sûr que Brenda tienne bien l'alcool. « Je… Newt, j'aimerai rester avec toi afin de discuter de ça, mais… » « Teresa et Gally vont dans leurs appartements, le coupa le blond. Je dois y aller. » Il semblait plus pressé que Thomas. Ce dernier comprenait : les familles des jeunes mariés n'étaient pas présentes, et Newt protégeait Teresa… il était donc obligé de regarder les deux amoureux faire l'amour pour la première fois, en tant que témoin oculaire. Le pauvre.

Les deux amis sortirent en vitesse. Newt vit Teresa et Gally, et les rejoignit. Thomas, lui, se mit à courir vers la salle de bal. Certaines personnes discutaient dans les couloirs. Elles étaient trop nombreuses aux yeux de Thomas. Il poussa quelques personnes en s'excusant, et vit Alby. Il hurla son nom. Son ami se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. « Où est Brenda ? », lui demanda-t-il en reprenant sa respiration. Alby haussa les épaules. « Aris a tenu à… », commença-t-il. Thomas ne le laissa pas finir. Il reprit sa course. Le brun poussa les portes de la salle de bal une fois devant : il n'y avait personne. Brenda aurait dû être là, juste devant ! Elle n'était pas là. Thomas passa sa main dans ses cheveux, complètement perdu, et se dirigea avec regret vers ses appartements. La dure réalité avait pris le dessus : il était en danger de mort, devait se marier avec Brenda, régler son problème avec Newt… plus que jamais, il avait envie de mourir. Voire « pire », d'être un simple paysan. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, Thomas trouva Brenda, légèrement décoiffée, assise sur le lit. Deedee était à l'autre bout de la pièce. La Princesse avait les sourcils froncés. « Brenda ? Que faîtes-vous là ? », demanda doucement Thomas. Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Thomas regretta d'avoir fermé la porte. Elle semblait prête à le tuer. « Comment avez-vous pu me faire cela ? », demanda-t-elle, étrangement calme. Thomas tourna la tête vers Deedee, dont les poils s'étaient dressés. Quelque chose n'allait pas. « De quoi parlez-vous ? » Brenda rigola. Un rire de femme ivre. Thomas le connaissait, il avait déjà vu des servantes dans cet état. Servantes, aussitôt punies. « Vous avez osé me tromper. Je représente donc si peu à vos yeux ? » Thomas déglutit. L'aurait-elle vu avec Newt, le jour de leur dispute ? « Brenda… je… » « TAISEZ-VOUS ! », hurla Brenda en se relevant. Elle vacilla, mais se reprit. Deedee cracha en se mettant devant son maître. Brenda ignora la chatte. « Vous m'avez trompée. NOUS NE SOMMES MÊME PAS MARIÉS ! » Sa voix montait dans les aiguës. Thomas secoua la tête en s'approchant, enjambant son animal. « Brenda… je vous aimes. Jamais je ne vous tromperai. » Elle le regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était ivre. Thomas devait juste… la convaincre qu'il ne l'avait jamais trompé. « Je vous ai vu partir avec cette grande blonde dans vos appartements… », bafouilla-t-elle, totalement perdue. « C'était Newt. Je suis allé le voir, il devait me dire quelque chose d'extrêmement important. » « Vous ne m'avez donc pas trompée ? », demanda Brenda. Elle risquait de pleurer d'un moment à l'autre. « Jamais. Je ne pourrai jamais vous faire cela, Brenda. Pas alors que notre union est si proche. Je tiens à être un bon mari. » « Je… je suis tellement… je… c'est sûrement le vin, je n'aurais jamais dû… » « Je vous pardonne. », dit Thomas en la serrant doucement contre lui. « Votre frère m'a proposé une ou deux coupes de vin en plus… je n'aurais jamais dû accepter, mes idées se sont embrouillées, et… oh, je suis tellement désolée… » Thomas fronça les sourcils. « Mon… frère, le Roi ? » Elle hocha la tête, la joue contre son torse. La porte s'ouvrit… sur Aris. Alby était derrière-lui, et avait l'air gêné. Le Roi entra sans demander la permission, et regarda les deux adolescents. « Nous vous entendons hurler depuis la salle de bal. Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-il, l'air énervé. Thomas allait répondre quand Brenda le coupa : « Rien ! J'ai juste… juste un peu trop abusé du vin. Tout est ma faute, j'ai vu des choses que je n'aurai jamais dû voir. Je pense retourner dans mes appartements et aller me coucher. » « Demain, la Reine aura une grande annonce à faire ! », dit rapidement Alby, resté caché derrière Aris. Thomas fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. _Demain._ « Bonne nuit. », dirent son ami et son frère. Ils partirent. Brenda se tourna vers lui en pinçant les lèvres. Elle devait envier les souris. « Bonne nuit, Brenda. Faîtes de beaux rêves. » « Vous aussi, Thomas. » Elle fit une rapide révérence, et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. C'était chaste, timide. Thomas sourit doucement. Elle partit.

* * *

 **On se voit pour la suite, qui arrive maintenant ! Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera fort en émotions. ;)**


	16. Partie XVI

**Je ne vais pas beaucoup parler pour vous laisser profiter. Je vous conseille juste de remettre la musique du dernier chapitre. Pour le disclaimer, tout est à James Dashner, le contexte est inspiré de Reign, le rating est en T et il y a du Trenda et du Newtmas.**

* * *

Un vase se brisa. Et, pour une fois, ce ne fut pas de la faute de Thomas. Non, c'était Brenda. Le brun se massa la tempe en fronçant les sourcils, assit sur son trône, comme le reste de la famille royale. Newt semblait épuisé. Non pas par la nuit précédente, mais par la Princesse. Teresa et Gally se tenaient par la main et semblaient se retenir de rire. Minho jetait des coups d'œil à Sonya, qui tentait en vain de l'ignorer. « Comment ça, le mariage est annulé ?! », s'exclama Brenda. Jorge s'avança pour la calmer. Il posa sa main sur son bras. Elle se contenait pour ne pas se dégager. « Disons plutôt reporté, veux-tu ? La famille royale doit partir en Angleterre… » « Pour un couronnement. Et un couronnement débute par un mariage. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que nous sommes ici, et je ne sais toujours rien de _mon_ mariage ! » Elle finit par se dégager et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil pour bouder. Thomas entendit Gally dire que c'était une vraie peste, quand elle le voulait. « Elle est dans la bonne période. », murmura Teresa pour expliquer qu'elle pouvait enfanter, comme environ quelques jours par mois. Thomas se retint de vomir : Sonya lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement du corps féminin quand il n'avait que neuf ans. « En réalité, intervint le Conseiller, ce serait plutôt une demande à faire au peuple… » Sonya le coupa avec un air hautain, dont Newt avait hérité. « Ce n'est pas une demande. Nous devons aller en Angleterre afin de trouver notre nouveau Roi. Une Reine, gouverner sans Roi, est une chose impensable. Aris ne peut succéder à mon père, à cause de ses origines. Il nous fallait quelqu'un de la famille. » « Ils m'ont choisis. », acheva Newt. Ses amis tournèrent la tête vers lui, choqués. Seule Brenda semblait au courant. Jorge avait dû lui en parler. Thomas n'était pas choqué. Étonné, mais pas choqué. Il fallait quelqu'un de la famille. Newt était de la famille. Et il était heureux qu'Aris ne soit pas aux commandes de l'Angleterre : depuis quelques temps, son frère semblait aveuglé par le pouvoir. « Très bien, commença Teresa en réfléchissant, très bien. Mais tu as beau être de la même famille que la Reine, tu ne pourras accéder au trône. Tu n'as aucun titre. Ce serait comme… comme faire monter un bâtard au trône. » Newton acquiesça en mâchant distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux. Il tiquait. Brenda fixait toujours le sol. Elle regardait parfois Thomas, et Newt. _Une grande blonde._ Thomas détourna le regard, préférant observer Teresa. Elle était restée la même. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits, et qu'ils couraient dans les escaliers. Un souvenir lui revint.

 _« Plus vite ! » Il grimpe les marches quatre à quatre en reprenant son souffle avec peine. Elle le tire en attrapant sa main. « Dépêches-toi ! » Elle rigole. Il sourit._

 _« Tu t'appelles comment ? » Elle est bien vêtue. «_ _Je n'ai aucun titre. » Où est-il ? Une dame a fait une révérence, à côté de lui. Il lui ressemble. Plus qu'à la Reine Ava. « Je m'en fiche, des titres. Moi, c'est Teresa ! Dis-moi ton nom… » Elle attrape doucement sa main crasseuse. Où se trouve Thomas ? Il peut juste voir Teresa, et un enfant crasseux. Un pauvre. Un enfant du peuple. « Stefan. »_

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Thomas. Il pencha la tête en avant pour se calmer. Personne ne devait le voir pleurer. Il n'était pas faible, et il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Bizarrement, parler de titre et voir Teresa lui avait rappelé quelque chose. Non. Ça ne lui avait rien rappelé. Teresa ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un petit garçon crasseux, et il n'était pas là. Il devait être au château, avec Aris. Un vase se brise. Il releva la tête, calmé mais les yeux brillants, et fut surprit de voir Newt. Il était rouge et ses cheveux menaçaient de se dresser, comme lorsqu'il y avait de la tension dans l'air. Quand une décharge les parcourait parfois en hiver, quand il faisait très froid. « VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ? », hurla le blond en brandissant un autre vase. Personne ne bougeait. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Aris parla aussi calmement qu'il le put : « Un mariage est évident. Et puis, tu ne comptais pas rester seul toute ta vie… si ? » Newt fronça les sourcils en baissant le vase. Il les regarda avec incrédulité. Il semblait… ne pas comprendre. Thomas se tut, préférant écouter, plutôt qu'agir. « Certains Rois ne se marient pas, pourtant… je… je pensais que… » Brenda intervint en se levant. Elle prit doucement le vase des mains du soldat, et expliqua : « Tu n'es pas de sang royal. Tu n'as aucun titre. Tu dois te marier pour être en quelque sorte… disons légitimé. Sinon, le peuple ne t'acceptera pas. » Il ne dit rien. Thomas voyait ses yeux briller. Ses yeux noisettes, qui croisèrent son regard whisky. Et, malgré la colère, il vit une lueur… de désespoir. Newt le voulait. Lui, pas une femme. Lui, Thomas Bowers, le Prince d'Amérique. « Un problème ? », demanda le Prince en ne laissant filer aucune émotion. Pas devant les autres. Newt sursauta et secoua la tête. Il devait sûrement être en train de préparer un mensonge.

« Je n'ai jamais… (Baisé ?) … jamais eu droit à tout ça. (Oh.) Je ne suis qu'un… qu'un garçon sans titre. Un faux-noble. (Qu'il arrête de le fixer.) Je n'ai même pas ma place auprès des serviteurs, et vous m'apprenez que je dois régner. Et me marier. Pendant seize longues années, j'ai consacré ma vie à ma famille et à mes amis. Et maintenant, je suis censé trouver une femme qui me donnera un titre ? Qui m'aidera à accéder au trône ? Peu importe ce que je ressens ? Si j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ? (Thomas comprit que Newt s'adressait à lui, et à lui seul.) Je vais devoir porter une couronne et arrêter d'apprendre à fondre le métal, apprendre l'arithmétique, savoir lire et écrire mieux que quiconque, peindre ! Chacun de mes choix fera gagner ou échouer mon pays. Je devrai gouverner mieux que personne. Mais personne ne m'a appris ce genre de chose ! Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas comme vous tous, j'ai dû apprendre certaines choses seul, sans aide, j'ai utilisé mes mains, je ne me suis jamais fait servir… et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une vie. Je vais devoir abandonner cette vie pour d'autres ? Pour des gens qui ne se soucient même pas de moi ? » Thomas se leva. Personne ne l'en empêcha. Il s'avança vers Newt en lui répondant : « C'est la vie des souverains. Nous vivons pour les autres. Tu sacrifies ta vie contre une centaine de personnes, qui se fichent de toi et voudraient ta mort. Et c'est en cela que tu seras remarquable. Parce que, même en n'ayant pas ta place auprès des serviteurs, tu es digne de nous. Tu es digne de notre rang. Tu as eu de nombreux modèles. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire. Tu n'es peut-être pas de sang royal, mais tu mérites plus que quiconque dans cette pièce de régner. Tu feras des mauvais choix, que ce soit dans des batailles de tous les jours ou des guerres sans fin. Mais tu apprendras de tes erreurs, comme nous tous. Tu deviendras le Roi idéal. Tu aimeras ta femme. Parce que tu la choisiras. Tu auras beau dire que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, ce sera faux. (Il respira lentement pour ne pas craquer.) Si tu as si peur du mariage, dis-toi que tu n'auras pas besoin d'enfants. Pas besoin d'assurance. Fais un enfant si tu le veux, et sois heureux. Parce que c'est la seule chose qu'un souverain ne peut pas atteindre, le seul objectif que tu te fixeras tout au long de ta vie. Tu continueras d'apprendre à fondre le métal, à forger. Tu abandonneras l'arithmétique si besoin, tu ne peindras pas, et tu lis déjà mieux que personne. Tu iras voir les enfants mourants et conteras des histoires, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le sommeil éternel. Et ils t'en seront reconnaissants. Tous. Tu deviendras un bon Roi. Tu abandonneras ta vie, ta vie de faux-noble, de moins-que-rien, pour les faire vivre, _eux_. Eux, les gens qui te haïssent. (Ses yeux brillaient. Il força un peu plus sur sa voix, la rendant plus grave, afin de ne pas craquer.) Nous ne t'obligeons en rien. Tu peux refuser et, pour la première fois dans l'Histoire, une Reine gouvernera vraiment seule. Ce sera soit une victoire, soit un échec. Car, même maintenant, ton choix est décisif. (Il était presque collé à lui.) Acceptes, ou refuses. Rien de compliqué. Mais saches que, moi, Thomas Bowers, Prince d'Amérique et fils de feu James Bowers, je serais ravi de te suivre jusqu'en Angleterre, afin de t'apprendre à régner. N'aie plus jamais peur. Si tu dis oui, tu seras un Roi. Tu seras le premier faux-noble à monter sur le trône. Tu es déjà un Roi à nos yeux, mais pas aux leurs. Les Rois sont l'image de Dieu. Choisis. » Plus personne ne parlait. Newt déglutit, et hocha la tête. Il reniflait. « Je n'ai rien entendu. » Il murmura sa réponse. « PLUS FORT ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE TON PEUPLE T'ENTENDE ? », rugit Thomas en tremblant. « J'ACCEPTE ! hurla le Roi. Moi, Newton Elton, cousin de la Reine Sonya Elton d'Angleterre, je suis à présent le nouveau Roi d'Angleterre. » « Que feras-tu une fois là-bas ? », demanda Thomas en serrant la mâchoire. Newton parut plus grand et plus fort, d'un seul coup. Thomas était intimidé, et soumis. « Je me trouverai une femme, que j'aimerai, et je régnerai aux côtés de la Reine. Je sacrifierai ma vie pour celle de mon peuple. » « Répètes. » « Moi, Newton Elton, cousin de la Reine Sonya Elton d'Angleterre, je suis à présent le nouveau Roi d'Angleterre. Je me trouverai une femme et l'aimerai, régnerai aux côtés de la Reine et sacrifierai ma vie pour celle de mon peuple. » « Plus fort ! » « Je vivrai pour mon pays, je sacrifierai ma vie pour celle de mon peuple, je serai un souverain ! » « JE N'ENTENDS RIEN ! » « MOI, NEWTON ELTON, COUSIN DE LA REINE SONYA ELTON D'ANGLETERRE, JE SUIS À PRÉSENT LE NOUVEAU ROI D'ANGLETERRE ! » Ce fut automatique. Thomas fixa le Roi, et s'agenouilla. Il baissa la tête, alors que les autres semblaient choqués. « C'est un honneur de me soumettre au Roi d'Angleterre. Nous attendions votre avènement depuis longtemps, Majesté. » Désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA SAISON 1.**

* * *

 **ET OUI. FIN DE LA SAISON 1. Parce qu'il y en aura une deuxième. :D L'histoire ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Je vous ai préparé une sorte de "bande-annonce écrite" pour la saison 2, qui est en cours d'écriture. Mais, comme le brevet blanc approche, je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster régulièrement... en tout cas, MERCI. C'est la première fois dans toute ma vie que je finis une fanfiction, et je suis heureuse que ce soit celle-ci. :D J'ai beaucoup de projets d'OS, mais Royal sera ma fiction principale, jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse de raconter l'histoire de nos héros ! Il y aura des nouveaux personnages dans la nouvelle saison, sortis tout droit de mon imagination, que vous risquez de détester. x) Dans la bande-annonce (écrite), il y aura plusieurs indices sur ce que vous pourrez trouver dans la saison 2. Et nous passerons d'un point de vue à un autre. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant...**

 **Review ? :3**


	17. Bande-Annonce saison II

**Pardon. Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster... juste la bande-annonce totalement WTF sortie de mon esprit. C'est normal, en passant, je veux juste vous embrouiller. 8D Bref, pardon, pardon, pardon, surtout que le chapitre 1 n'est toujours pas fini. Oui, il est très long. Je commence à me demander si la saison 2 n'est pas une erreur, en fait, donc je compte faire des chapitres plus longs et plus fournis. Moins de moments ennuyeux, plus d'action. ET PLUS DE NEWTMAS (et d'autre chose, mais vous verrez). Bon, je tiens à vous dire que mon esprit est très bizarre : quand je n'écris pas, j'me dis que c'est nul, et quand j'écris, je me dis que c'est bien... bref. xD**

 **La bande-annonce est très bizarre. Je suis la première à l'avouer. J'ai fait relire à ma "testeuse" (bonjour, I. u.u) et... elle m'a juste hurlé que je devais écrire la suite, donc j'imagine que ça lui plaît. xD BON. Vous savez quoi, j'vais arrêter de parler, ça me donne encore moins envie de poster... x) DONC J'ARRÊTE, ON SE RETROUVE APRÈS.**

* * *

Il est petit. Il est crasseux. Il doit avoir six ans. Voire moins, dur de deviner son âge avec toute cette saleté sur son visage. La femme est toujours près de lui. Elle lui tient la main. « Tout ira bien, Stefan. » Tout ira bien.

On lui offre un chat. Il est très maigre et moche. Il le prend et le serre contre lui. Devant lui, la Reine et son frère le Prince le regardent. Ils attendent sa réaction. « Il est moche. » Le Roi rigole et caresse le chat. « C'est une fille, Thomas. » Une fille. Il hoche la tête et caresse aussi l'animal. « Merci, James. » Le Roi fronce les sourcils. Thomas se rattrape. « Papa. Merci, Père. » Il lâche la chatte pour aller serrer le Roi.

« Dis-moi un secret, et je t'en dirai un. » Il la regarde. Il n'a pas de secret, sa mémoire commence à effacer des souvenirs. Il hausse les épaules. Elle soupire. « Mon vrai nom c'est Deedee. Deedee Teresa Agnes de France. » Il rigole doucement. « C'est long, hein ? » Il acquiesce. Elle fait la moue. « Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? » Il hausse les épaules. Il veut parler. Mais c'est parfois dur pour lui. Il se force. « … D… Dee… dee… c'est joli… » Elle sourit.

Il ne sait pas où il est. Tout est flou. Il ne se souvient de rien. Si. Le dîner. Aris n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. Surtout lorsqu'il a bu son vin. Après le repas, il s'est senti lourd. Il voyait des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. « Alby va s'occuper de toi. » Oui. Alby faisait des miracles. On lui avait appris la médecine. Les méthodes étaient peut-être un peu rustiques, mais elles étaient efficaces. Il y avait aussi des rumeurs, comme quoi il communiquait avec le Diable. Personne n'y croyait. Tout le monde croyait au fait qu'Alby soit un sorcier. Un médium, en quelque sorte. « Détends-toi. Fermes les yeux. » Il l'écoute. Un frisson le parcourt. L'impression que son front est mouillé. Il le touche. Rien. « Tu as été empoisonné, Thomas. Sûrement ton vin. Rien de grave, mais tu te sentiras lourd. Tu auras des hallucinations, elles sont seulement visuelles pour l'instant. Tu vois des choses qui n'existent pas. N'ouvres pas les yeux. » Il hoche la tête, perdu entre rêve et réalité. Il sait où il est. Les arbres. La forêt. Il se voit petit, en train de courir. Il essaie de rattraper Stefan. Thomas court après son ancien-lui. Il court, se prend des branches, ne s'arrête pas. Il a disparu. Stefan grogne.

« Je t'avais dis de rester au château. » Aris a parlé. Thomas se retourne. Aris n'est qu'un enfant. Il a quinze ans. Il vient de se marier. Thomas a l'impression d'avoir dix ans. Il se sent faible. Son épée est couverte de sang. « Je t'avais dis de rester au château. » Il a redit cette phrase. Stefan grogne toujours. Thomas recule quand son frère s'approche. « Il n'est plus là pour te protéger. » Est-ce qu'il parle de leur père ? Le cœur de Thomas bat de plus en plus vite. « Ils ne sont plus là. » Il se retourne et étouffe un cri. Devant lui, les corps du personnel du château. De sa famille. De ses amis. Jorge et Brenda. Le cou de la jeune fille est cassé. Il l'entend crier. Teresa et Gally. Elle se tient le ventre. Thomas plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles : il avait cru entendre un bébé. Minho et Alby. Minho est dévêtu, et couvert de bleus. Ça l'a tué. Le bruit du fouet. Chuck et Harriet. Ils sont attachés. Thomas entend son frère crier son nom. Sonya et Ava. Leurs yeux sont rouges. Sonya criait et pleurait. Elle n'est plus enceinte. Un serviteur blond et une fille qui ressemblait à Alby. Il est brûlé, et de l'eau coule des vêtements de la fille. Des baisers entre le serviteur et une fille aux cheveux noirs. Il hurle qu'il y a le feu. Le sosie d'Alby s'enfuit à cheval avec Minho. Ils sautent depuis les falaises. Le Conseiller. Il a une croix dans le cœur. Le visage enragé de Minho apparaît. Newt et une autre fille. Il a sa couronne sur sa tête… qui n'est pas reliée à son corps. Le peuple n'est pas d'accord. Elle a un collier de rubis autour du cou. Ça lui brûle la peau. Le poison. Ils se tiennent par la main. Thomas a des images : eux. Sur un lit. Nus.

Il sent l'épée d'Aris dans son dos. « Tout est de ta faute. Ils vont souffrir par ta faute. » Thomas tremble et se retourne lentement. Aris aussi a changé. Il a des marques de coups, et une énorme tache de sang sur sa chemise. Thomas déglutit en voyant un blason. Le blason du Portugal. Il est partout. Et dessus, un visage apparaît, alors que c'est normalement impossible. Jorge, en plus jeune. Le bâtard. « Tout est de ta faute. » Aris se plante l'épée dans le ventre. Thomas hurle.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux. Aris est à son chevet. Il s'occupe de lui. Il ne dit rien. Thomas entrouvre les lèvres, avec l'impression de devenir fou. Il murmure quelque chose. Aris l'a entendu. Il le regarde, choqué. Thomas ne peut s'empêcher de répéter :

« Je t'avais dis de rester au château. »

 **ROYAL : SAISON 2.**

 _ **« Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. »**_

* * *

 **Voilà. Vous pouvez me tuer ? Je suis pas prête pour le suicide. Ah, et si vous voulez que j'arrête la fiction, n'hésitez pas à le dire, ça m'enlèvera du stress, même si j'adore écrire dessus. ;_; (Vous sentez mon désespoir ?)**


End file.
